HERMANAS, AMIGAS, NOVIAS
by Nozeli.chi
Summary: Crecieron como hermanas, pero con los años un sentimiento fuerte creció entre ambas. Ser amigas ya no es suficiente para ninguna, pero ambas saben que es un sentimiento incorrecto
1. Foto

Era más amplio de lo que había imaginado y un poco más oscuro de lo esperado. Miro hacia su costado, no sorprendida de ver a la pequeña rubia abrazada a si misma tratando de ocultar las lágrimas.

Afortunadamente había previsto que podría estar oscuro, de la pequeña cartera que cargaba consigo sacó una linterna, era pequeña, lo suficiente para que entrase en sus manos, no tardo en encenderla y tomar la mano de su amiga para que se tranquilizara.

-¿sabías que estaba oscuro?-pregunto con temor y ligero reproche, mirándola con esos hermosos azules que solo ella poseía, tenía un lindo brillo gracias a las lágrimas, aunque se sintió culpable al segundo siguiente por pensar eso

-no-respondió con voz calmada y suave, acaricio el suave rostro de su amiga, en un intento de calmarla y de paso limpiar sus lágrimas.

La rubia ahora la miraba agradecida, su expresión se había relajada.

-debe estar por acá-decía tomando ahora la linterna, pero aun manteniendo sus manos unidas, enfocó la suave luz de la linterna en el techo-debería haber un foco-se sentía un poco asustada por lo tenebroso del lugar, pero no quería revelarlo, ya tenía seis años, no podía asustarse por un poco de oscuridad.

-allá-señalo la peli morada, no era un interruptor, pero si una lámpara, debían apresurarse antes de que sus madres regresaran.

Se apresuraron en llegar y encenderla, afortunadamente funcionaba, Eli tardo en reconocerla, era una lámpara que había usado hasta el momento que Nozomi llego.

-¿estas segura que esta acá?-pregunto la peli morada temerosa, si bien ella no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, sentía cierto temor por los insectos, o arácnidos, y las probabilidades de encontrar uno en ese lugar eran altas.

-mamá oculto acá un álbum, estoy segura que ahí estaban las fotos-respondió con seguridad, siguiendo con su búsqueda entre las cajas viejas, afortunadamente no apareció algún bicho raro-Nozomi, ¿lo encontraste?-pregunto, al verla alzar lo que sería un álbum de fotos

-parece que si, Elichi-respondió con duda, lo abrió, pero no había fotos

Ambas empezaron a toser por el polvo, y Nozomi termino retrocediendo al ver salir de una de las paginas una pequeña araña.

-¿Qué es esto?-se preguntó en voz alta Eli, ella no temía tanto a los insectos, así que seguía buscando alguna foto en ese viejo álbum, y su búsqueda tuvo su recompensa.

-¿es mi mamá?-Nozomi se había acercado con temor.

Solo había una foto de entre todas las paginas, una vieja foto donde se veía a una joven rubia, de ojos celeste, abrazando a otra joven, de cabellos morados y ojos verde claro, ambas sonreían a la cámara, no tendrían más de dieciocho años cada una.

Pero no eran las únicas en la foto, al costado de cada joven había un varón, al costado de la rubia había un joven, de ojos azules y cabello cenizo, el rostro del otro no se podía apreciar, había un manchón que lo impedía.

Debajo de la foto había cuatro nombres, de los cuales solo dos eran legibles; Tojo Nazami y Ayase Aricee, los dos siguientes estaban rayados, alguien lo había hecho intencionalmente.

-al parecer no está acá-comento Nozomi, sin darle mucha importancia a la vieja foto, porque ella ya la había visto en un álbum de su madre, aunque la que había allí estaba recortada y solo se veían las dos jóvenes.

-pensé que podríamos encontrarlas acá-murmuro la rubia, con una expresión afligida, también sin darle la debida importancia a la foto. Aun recordaba a su abuela difunta, pero su madre no le permitía ver fotos de ella, al parecer para que no llorara, fue por ello que su madre desapareció las fotos de su abuela en primer lugar.

-deberíamos preguntarle a tu mamá directamente, no creo que quiera que saques mala nota en la tarea-animó la mayor, tratando de dejar todo en su lugar, habían sacado muchas cosas de las cajas viejas-también quisiera conocerla-comento, queriendo animar a Eli-vayamos juntas a preguntarle donde…

-¿Qué hacen acá?-una voz severa las sorprendió, seguido de una luz fuerte que ilumino toda la habitación, ya no era tan tenebroso ahora.

-m-mamá-respondió Eli con temor, Nozomi se puso frente a ella, en un intento de protegerla del regaño que vendría a continuación

-las fotos de la abuela están en mi habitación-hablo con voz estricta, mientras cerraba los ojos y relajaba los músculos de su rostro, soltó un suspiro antes de verlas de nuevo-¿Qué encontraron?-pregunto con tono más amable, acariciando la cabeza de Nozomi con cariño, y limpiando un par de lágrimas del rostro de Eli con la mano libre.

-solo una vieja foto-respondió Nozomi con timidez, sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas por las caricias de la adulta.

La mujer miro el álbum, su ceño volvió a fruncirse, separo los labios, pero a los dos segundos los junto, negó con la cabeza, cerro los ojos, y cuando los abrió de nuevo su expresión era relajada.

-no entren acá, puede ser peligroso-decía mientras cerraba el álbum y lo tiraba a una de las cajas-vamos niñas, mamá Nazami está preparando chocolate-tomando las manos de ambas las guio hasta la salida-más tarde les mostrare el álbum familiar

Eli asintió, aliviado de no recibir un regaño y porque pronto volvería a ver a su abuela.

Antes de cerrar la puerta del sótano, Nozomi miro por última vez ese álbum que tenía parte de sus hojas colgando de la caja, ¿Quiénes serían las otras dos personas en la foto?, se preguntó, pero vasto con percibir el aroma de las galletas recién horneadas para olvidarlo.

Una mujer de cabellos morados y ojos verdes les hizo un ademan desde la cocina, al parecer la cena ya estaba lista, ¿en qué momento habían llegado sus madres?

-¡chocolate!-Eli se alejó corriendo, no importaba la respuesta si su amiga y madres sonreían.


	2. HERMANAS

El día había sido muy diferente a otros, demasiado diferente a decir verdad. Una de las amigas de su madre solía recogerla de casa y llevarla a clases, solían ser mañanas silenciosas y un poco incomodas. Solían ser amigas diferentes las que la recogían, en realidad, ya no recordaba cuantas amigas de su madre la llevaban a clases, y a la hora de salida la recogían y llevaban de vuelta a casa, no tenía muchos problemas con eso, sabía que su mamá trabaja mucho y no quería darle problemas.

Pero este día en particular todo había sido diferente, empezando por que su mamá la había llevado a clases, no recordaba que alguna vez lo haya hecho, todo el trayecto estuvo entre emocionada y nerviosa, fue tanto que el viaje se le paso volando pero igual lo disfruto, era una mañana que atesoraría por siempre.

Después ocurrió algo mucho más extraño, estaba en un preescolar diferente, era igual de animado que el anterior, pero ella no tenía idea que iría a uno nuevo, su mamá tampoco se lo advirtió, pero al parecer llevarla ahí le había dado muchos problemas porque constantemente miraba su reloj.

Su nueva maestra parecía amable, hizo lo que le pidió, se presentó y pasó a tomar asiento en uno de los lugares vacíos. Estaba tan sorprendida y asustada que no trato de acercarse a los otros niños, en algún momento tuvo ganas de llorar, ojalá su mamá le hubiese dicho sobre esto, así quizás habría estado preparada.

Pero tal parece que no era la única que la estaba pasando mal, cuando estuvo a punto de llorar, una discusión entre sus nuevos compañeros comenzó, una que termino con todos llorando, todos menos una hermosa niña, de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules. No había prestado mucha atención a sus compañeros de clases, pero cuando logro fijar su atención en ella no pudo dejar de observarla, le recordaba a las princesas de los libros de cuentos, se veía bastante seria, y el resto del día en que se dedicó en observarla descubrió que no tenía amigos, no hablaba con ningún otro niño, nadie se le acercaba y ella tampoco lo intentaba.

-gracias por cuidarla-esta quizás fue la mayor sorpresa del día, su mamá había ido a recogerla, quizás no había tenido un buen día, pero se sentía compensada con solo ver a su mamá parada en la entrada y hablando con su profesora.

No había día que saliera de clases y esperara encontrarla, y cada día encontraba con decepción a alguna de las amigas de su mamá. No es que no fueran buenas personas, pero ella quería que su mamá la recogiera, no una amiga.

Con timidez se acercó a ella, no solía ser muy expresiva, a decir verdad su mamá tampoco. Por eso mismo volvió a sorprenderse cuando ella se inclinó a su altura y le sonrió, era una hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos verdes la observaban con calidez y amor.

-¿te portaste bien?-no pudo hablar, aun no lo creía real, así que solo asintió y la abrazo. Su mamá tampoco era de las personas más afectuosas, solía darle un abrazo antes de dormir algunas noches, pero esas noches eran contadas, cuando regresaba relativamente temprano del trabajo-esa es mi niña

Escucho esas suaves y amables palabras, sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero las aparto rápidamente antes de que ella lo notara.

La tomó de la mano, le dijo unas palabras más a su profesora, pero no presto mucha atención, se quedó observando ese hermoso cabello purpura, era del mismo tono que el suyo, pero el de su mamá era un poco mas claro, brillante, suave y olía rico.

-¿disfrutaste tu nueva escuela?-pregunto su madre al momento de ponerle el cinturón de seguridad.

-…si-respondió con timidez y en voz baja, escondiendo su mirada

-siento no habértelo dicho con anterioridad-acaricio su rostro con suavidad y cariño, lo levanto un poco para que sus miradas conectaran. Se sintió un poco preocupada, aunque su mamá actuaba amable, también estaba seria, como si quisiese decirle algo importante, esto era lo que le preocupaba, ¿serian noticias malas?...-habrán mucho cambios a partir de ahora-sintió sus labios sobre su frente, aunque este gesto le gusto su preocupación seguía creciendo, su mamá pareció comprenderlo-tranquila-otra vez le ofreció una hermosa sonrisa-son cambios para mejor

La calidez de su mano se alejó de su rostro, pero igual disfruto que acariciara ahora su cabello

-te quiero mucho-sintió sus brazos rodearla, se asustó un poco, era agradable pero muy repentino.

-… también yo-respondió en un susurro

-lo sé-los ojos de su mami brillaban, brillaban como las estrellas en la noche, pero se veía feliz, su sonrisa le parecía más hermosa que la anterior.

Volvió a besarla en la frente, para luego cerrar la puerta, dar la vuelta al auto y tomar su lugar. Se había percatado de las maletas en la fila de asientos atrás de ella, pero no se atrevió a preguntar por ello, ¿se mudarían?, ¿cambiarían de cosas?, ¿ya no volverían?...

Miro por la ventana, habían tomado una ruta diferente, no reconocía las calles ni las tiendas, se asustó un poco más. Paso su atención a sus rodillas, movió un poco los pies para distraerse pero pronto se aburrió, ¿estaría bien preguntar?, ¿y si mami se molestaba?

Tímidamente busco su rostro, ella mantenía una expresión seria mientras manejaba, pero al parecer sintió su mirada, bajo la velocidad para responderle el gesto junto con otra amable sonrisa.

-pronto llegaremos-fue suficiente escuchar su suave voz para que se calmara, siempre y cuando estuviese con ella todo estaría bien.

Volvió su mirada a la ventana, no paso mucho para que sintiera aburrimiento de nuevo. Una suave melodía empezó a sonar, a su mamá le gustaba la música clásica, había pasado los cinco años de su vida escuchándola, era relajante, se había acostumbrado a ella.

Cerro los ojos y disfruto de las tres piezas.

Para cuando la tercera termino el auto se detuvo. Abrió los ojos esperando encontrar el edificio de departamentos donde vivían, aunque habían tomado una ruta diferente esperaba ver ese imponente edificio. Pero no, no era el edificio lo que encontró.

Una casa de dos pisos, se veía cómoda y acogedora, las demás casas eran similares, se veía como una barrio tranquilo y amistoso. Para cuando busco a su mamá ella ya había bajado.

Le abrió la puerta y con cuidado la hizo bajar. La casa se veía más grande que las otras, justo cuando se animó para hacer preguntas una hermosa mujer rubia salió de ella, se hacía más hermosa conforme se acercaba.

-tardaron-saludo la mujer a su mamá, su sonrisa era hermosa, así como esos ojos celestes claros, su cabello rubio le recordó al de las princesas en los cuentos, o reinas, quizás reinas. Por alguna razón pensó en la niña rubia de su clase, la mujer sería una reina y su compañera una princesa, ambas eran tan hermosas que parecían sacadas de un cuento de hadas.

-¿tú crees?-respondió su mamá con una sonrisa, una de las más hermosas, y había visto muchas ese día, pero esta quizás era la más hermosa. Su mamá era la más hermosa, de eso no había duda.

-estaba ansiosa de verte-respondió la mujer rubia. Por unos segundos ambas adultas solo se observaron, como si hablaran con las miradas, ella no lo entendió, ¿estarían bien?

Acaricio la mano de su mamá para captar su atención, tardo en obtenerlo. La otra mujer pareció verla al fin, aunque siempre estuvo ahí.

-tu debes ser Nozomi-chan-se puso a su altura, sonriéndole de la misma forma que había sonreído a su mamá

-es un poco timidita-sintió la mano de su mamá acariciar su cabeza. Lo era, pero no era por timidez que no respondía, eran esos hermosos ojos celestes que la observaban con cariño lo que no le permitían hablar, quizás esta persona podía hacerle competencia a la belleza de su mamá, y consideraba que su mamá era la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo.

Se preguntó si estaba bien considerar a otra persona además de su mamá hermosa, quizás a su mamá no le importaba compartir el primer puesto.

-eres hermosa-ella quería decir lo mismo, pero aun no podía hablar, estaba perdida en esos orbes celeste, le recordaban a dos gotas de agua-tanto como tu mamá.

No entendió el gesto que ella y su mamá compartieron, pero si entendió que había un significado detrás de esa sonrisa.

-¿me ayudas con las cosas?, son muchas.

Ambas mujeres empezaron a desocupar el auto, no había notado que fueran tantas cosas, quizás todo el departamento. Trato de ayudar, pero la mujer rubia le ofreció su mano. Ella la miro con cierta duda, su mamá había entrado a la casa, opto por recibir esa blanca mano.

La guio adentro, hasta lo que al parecer era la sala, era bastante amplia y agradable, cálida y… cerro los ojos tratando de percibir con más claridad ese dulce aroma, no había duda, era chocolate.

-toma asiento-ofreció la mujer rubia, la cual aún no sabía su nombre, pero prefirió esperar a que se lo dijera-te traeré algo en lo que tu mamá y yo terminamos.

Solo asintió, aun se sentía tímida cuando esa hermosa mujer la miraba, su voz era linda también.

Observo la sala un poco más, había una redonda mesa en el centro, muebles alrededor, un mueble al frente con un televisor, floreros, y otras decoraciones.

-¿te gusta el chocolates?-le pregunto la hermosa mujer de ojos celestes, asintió despacio mientras ella dejaba la taza de chocolate y el plato de galletas en la mesa, se la acerco para que no tuviese problemas al momento de tomar las galletas-espera acá mientras acabamos, ¿si?

Volvió asentir en silencio, evitando esa amable y cálida mirada.

-eres una buena niña-sintió una suave caricia en el rostro, seguido de otra hermosa sonrisa

La mujer salió de la sala, seguramente para ayudar a su mamá, ¿eso significaba que vivirían allí a partir de ahora?, ¿eso sería bueno?, ¿eso estaba bien?, no quería dar problemas a nadie, y menos a una mujer tan amable.

Quizás su mamá le respondería todas esas preguntas después. Dio un sorbo a su bebida, disfruto cada gota del chocolate. Cogió una galleta, también era rica, estaba tibia, como si acabasen de hacerla, disfruto cada bocado y sorbo.

No iba a mentirse, tenía ganas de más, pero ya se sentía satisfecha, ni siquiera había terminado las galletas aunque estaban deliciosas.

Aun no regresaba ni su mamá ni la mujer rubia, quizás también era una amiga de su mamá, quizás como eran amigas ahora vivirían juntas, ¿Cuánto tiempo sería eso?, en realidad ese lugar le gustaba más que el anterior departamento donde vivían, así que estaba bien, pero aun quería saber cuánto tiempo se quedarían.

Se bajó del sofá con cierta dificultad, miro la taza sucia, seria de mala educación dejarla así, la tomo con cuidado y salió al pasillo, quería lavarla, pero sería de mala educación pasearse por casa ajena, se escuchaban voces y algo de ruido en la segunda planta, la idea de subir no era muy tentadora, pero esperar tampoco le gustaba, ¿Qué debería hacer?

-hola pequeña-la puerta estaba abierta, se giró hacia esa suave voz. Encontró a una mujer joven, cargaba en brazos un bebe y a su lado estaba… ¿una niña rubia?-¿podrías llamar a la señora Ayase-san?

-¿Ayase-san?-respondió confundida, seria ese el apellido de la hermosa mujer, la niña rubia seguía observándola, como si quisiera reconocerla, ella si lo había hecho pero quizás su compañera tendría problemas, no tenía un rostro destacable tampoco.

-eres la niña nueva-más que una pregunta era una afirmación, al parecer si la recordaba-iré buscar a mamá-se dirigió a la adulta.

Paso frente a ellas, sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, quizás la niña estaba tan confundida como ella pero no dijo nada, dio vuelta al final del pasillo y desapareció.

-es la primera vez que te veo-la mujer se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella, teniendo cuidado del bebe que dormía en sus brazos-¿Cómo te llamas?

Sabía que no debía hablar con extraños, pero la mujer se veía amable, y seria descortés no responder.

-Tojo… Nozomi-respondió con timidez

-gusto en concerté-la sonrisa de esa mujer también era linda y agradable-mi nombre es Koizumi Hana, al parecer seremos vecinas

Asintió despacio, ya no pudo responder nada mas porque la mujer rubia apareció por el pasillo.

-gracias por cuidar y traer a mis hijas hoy-saludo la señora Ayase, quizás así es como debería referirse a ella a partir de ahora.

-sabes que es un gusto-contesto la mujer castaña-¿vecina nueva?-pregunto mientras la observaba a ella

-si, estoy alquilando algunas habitaciones-respondió la dueña de la casa-estoy haciendo algunos cambios en la casa, quizás mi rutina cambie

-entiendo-ella no entendía la clase de comunicación que los adultos mantenían, era como si no solo hablaran con las palabras, sino con los gestos o miradas-si vuelves a necesitar mis servicios no dudes en llamar-comento, al parecer a modo de broma porque ambas mujeres sonrieron

-tratare de no molestarte-respondió, al momento de recibir al bebé en brazos, al parecer era su hijo al igual que la niña rubia.

-sabes que no es ninguna molestia.

Ambas se despidieron con otros comentarios y sonrisas, pero ya no presto atención, miraba atenta esa pequeña cabeza de cabello rubio claro, tenía mucha curiosidad por verla de más cerca.

-te presento a mi segunda hija-se agacho hasta su altura, para que pudiera ver mejor a la bebé-se llama Arisa

Era linda, no sabía mucho de bebes, pero parecía tener no más de seis meses.

-es linda-murmuro

-creo que ya conociste a mi otra hija-volvió a ponerse en pie, empezó a caminar y con un gesto le indico que la siguiera-su nombre es Eli, quizás no lo hayas notado al ser tu primer día, pero van a la misma clase.

En realidad si lo había notado, pero no argumento nada. Entraron a una habitación, al parecer era la cocina. Teniendo cuidado con la niña en sus brazos, tomo la taza que aun llevaba con ella y la dejo en el lavado.

-¿tu mamá te dijo algo?-ella negó, en realidad estaba un poco ansiosa por tener respuestas a todas sus dudas-mi nombre es Aricee, a partir de ahora tu mamá y tu vivirán con nosotras

Al menos ahora ya sabía el nombre de la hermosa mujer rubia, pero aun había otras preguntar por resolver, como ¿Por qué vivirían ahí?, era agradable, pero debía haber una razón.

-… ¿no le dará problemas a usted… y sus hijas nuestra presencia?-pregunto con cautela, una suave risa salió de los labios de la señora Ayase.

-por supuesto que no, eres una niña muy amable.

…

Se sentía un poco inquieta, por lo general pedía que su mamá esperara a que durmiera, pero ella estaba ocupada con sus nuevas invitadas.

Dio otra vuelta en la cama, miro el reloj de zorro en su mesa de noche, cinco para las once y aun no podía dormir, tenía que hacer algo pronto, no quería estar en clases con cara de sueño.

Se puso en pie, sentía algo de sed, quizás si tomaba algo podría dormir mejor. Afortunadamente había una lámpara de luz suave con la que dormía para que no tuviese pesadillas, fue suficiente para encontrar el camino hacia la puerta sin tener que encender la luz, si lo hacía quizás llamaría la atención.

Quedo cara a cara con su nueva compañera de clases, la habitación de ella y la señora Tojo estaba al frente de su habitación, se sintió un poco incomoda al no saber cómo dirigirse a su nueva compañera e invitada, no solía ser buena para expresarse, según sus compañeros era un poco fría.

-¿pasa algo?-trato de sonar amable, pero por la reacción de la otra niña, al parecer la había asustado

Su mamá dijo que ellas estarían una temporada en casa, debía ser amable con ellas, debía tratar al menos.

-¿no puedes dormir?-volvió a intentarlo, la niña no parecía tener muchas ganas de responderle, recordaba haberla visto tímida toda la mañana, evitando a los demás niños, no le agradaba mucho las niñas tímidas.

-n-no, solo…-su mirada temblaba y brillaba, como dos esmeraldas, tenía unos ojos bonitos-desperté y mamá no estaba.

Que infantil, fue lo que pensó, pero al segundo siguiente se avergonzó porque ella tampoco podía dormir por la misma razón. Observo la habitación de su mamá notando que tenía la luz encendida, seria infantil de su parte ir hablar con ella, probablemente tendría alguna charla de adultos con la señora Tojo Nazami. Debía actuar madura.

-iré abajo a tomar agua-junto la puerta de su habitación, tenía la costumbre de entrecerrarla cuando salía-¿quieres venir?-ofreció su mano, el pasillo estaba un poco oscuro y podían caer.

La niña la observo con timidez y duda. Pero termino por tomar su mano y seguirla.

Caminaron despacio, más de una vez se sintió tentada de prender las luces, pero llamaría la atención, no quería parecer una niña, para sus cinco años quería aparentar más, sabía que esa actitud solo la hacía ver más infantil.

Se sintió aliviada al llegar a la cocina, por alguna razón la luz estaba encendida, quizás su madre la dejo así porque bajaría pronto, había noches que se quedaba a trabajar allí.

-¿quieres algo?-pregunto mientras ella se servía juego de naranja

-…un poco-contesto en voz baja, casi como un susurro

Si no fuera porque el ambiente estaba en completo silencio por la hora, quizás no la habría escuchado, esperaba tener paciencia con esa niña, realmente le desagradaban las tímidas, por lo general buscaban aferrarse a alguien, depender de alguien, y solían ser bastante lloronas.

Le sirvió un poco y en silencio tomaron. Era bastante linda ahora que la observaba bien, pero la idea de hacerse cercana a ella no era para nada tentadora, sin embargo debía ser educada con su invitada, ¿Cómo debería tratarla en clases?, tendría que descubrirlo, si la trataba con frialdad mamá seguramente se enfadaría, ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarían?, quizás sería de mala educación preguntarle a la niña.

Subieron a sus habitaciones en silencio, tomadas de la mano. La niña no dijo nada cuando llegaron al frente de sus respectivas habitaciones, pero se veía dudosa de entrar.

En realidad ella también, sentía un poco de miedo, no sabía porque, si su lámpara estaba encendida. Esta era la primera noche que su mamá no iba arroparla, no podía depender de ello por siempre, pero fue un cambio repentino.

-¿quieres dormir conmigo?-no sabía porque lo dijo, ni si estaba bien invitar a su cama a una niña extraña, pero no quería dormir sola, al menos no esa noche.

La niña no respondió, no con su pequeña voz, pero si con un gesto de asentimiento. Entraron a la habitación de nuevo en silencio. ¿le molestaría la luz para dormir?, esperaba que no, no podía dormir con la lámpara apagada.

-¿Qué lado de la cama quieres?-ofreció al momento de subirse a su cama, la niña pareció dudar ahora.

Esperó, no supo cuánto, pero fue una silenciosa espera que la impaciento.

-el que quieras…-respondió subiéndose también. Su mamá decía que ella no tenía paciencia, ahora era cuando podía darle la razón, realmente se impacientaba con esa niña tímida.

-bien, entonces tu a la pared.

La niña se acomodó en el lugar asignado, aun en silencio, sin expresar nada más que timidez, aunque no podía negar que sus ojos eran hermosos al mostrar ese brillo tímido y tierno.

Ambas se acomodaron, se sentía un poco cansada y ya más relajada, pero aun no con sueño.

-¿no podías dormir?-se sorprendió que por fin la niña tomara iniciativa, aunque no estaba con mucho humor para responder.

-no, tenía sed-se excusó, se giró hacia la puerta dándole la espalda.

Sintió el cuerpo de su compañera acercarse lo suficiente al suyo para compartir calor, se sentía más cómoda que antes, y por fin, empezó a sentir sueño. Quizás solo necesitaba la compañía de alguien, quizás no sería tan malo que su nueva compañera viviera con ella, quizás y esto podrían volver a repetirlo, esta última idea extrañamente la emociono.

-aún no se tu nombre-hablo entre sueños, volvió a girarse, mirando esta vez el techo de la habitación.

-… Nozomi-ahí estaba de nuevo esa voz tímida, pero podría acostumbrarse a ella, su voz era linda también

-quizás ya lo sabes…-un bostezo escapo de sus labios, tallo sus ojos tratando de controlar el sueño- me llamo Eli.

-ya lo sabía-le respondió, ya no percibió timidez en su voz, era un tono más animado y amigable, la sintió girarse también, quedo en la misma posición que ella, ambas mirando el techo-¿te puedo llamar Eli?

Volvió a bostezar, era extraño que se sintiera relajada y cómoda con la presencia de una extraña, pero quizás solo era cansancio mezclado con sueño. Todos los niños se llamaban por su nombre, pero ella jamás había llamado a alguien por el suyo.

-entonces te llamare Nozomi también-respondió despacio, sus ojos le pesaban, prefirió cerrarlos

El silencio volvió a reinar su habitación, igual que antes de salir por algo de beber, pero era diferente a minutos atrás, ahora se sentía bien. Era un silencio cómodo, de esos que disfrutaba.

-¿puedo llamarte Elichi?-soltó un suspiro, se había sentido impaciente cuando su compañera apenas y le respondía, ahora se sentía inquieta de que este tan habladora, quería dormir.

-¿Elichi?-jamás había escuchado eso, su mamá a veces la llamaba Elichika, le gustaba ese apodo, pero encontró tierno el que su compañera acababa de decir, ¿Por qué no?, si eso era suficiente para que se quedara en silencio estaba bien entonces.

-¿no te gusta?-de nuevo había temor y timidez en su voz. Volvió a soltar un suspiro.

-esta bien, no me importa-respondió con cierta frialdad, solo quería dormir.

-si no te gusta será solo Eli-¿Qué tenía que hacer para que la niña se durmiera?, de nuevo sintió impaciencia.

-me gusta, puedes llamarme así-respondió con tono serio y cansado

-si no te gusta…

Tanteo sobre la cama hasta encontrar la mano de su compañera, cuando la encontró la tomo sin dudar, esto provocó que Nozomi quedara en silencio, y ahora la mirara confundida.

-me gusta Elichi-conecto su mirada azul con esos cálidos turquesas-ahora duerme-una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, su compañera aun la observaba confundida.

Le devolvió el gesto, con una sonrisa más sincera y tierna.

-buenas noches Elichi.

Se sintió inquieta cuando junto su frente con la suya, pero si ahora estaría callada entonces podría dormir, entonces estaba bien. Concluyo con ello cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

¿y si la llamaba Elichi enfrente de sus compañeros?, ya lidiaría con ello al día siguiente.

Se sentía bien su calidez y aroma, era agradable.

-buenas noches…-miro una última vez ese tierno rostro, sus mejillas se veían suaves, sus pequeños labios tenían un dulce brillo, su cabello también era lindo-Non-chan…-susurro, cerrando por última vez los ojos.

.

.

.

_**Cinco años después**_

-ya dije que no lo hare-era la novena, no, quizás la décima vez que se lo decía, pero su rubia amiga seguía viéndola con insistencia

-pero me duele-se quejó de forma infantil, una expresión que solo ella tenía la dicha de ver.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante lo tierna que era.

-eso te pasa por jugar rudo-tomo su mano con cariño, acariciando la zona afectada-se está poniendo morado-miro con desagrado el color de la mano, debía doler mucho para que cambiara de color y Eli sin embargo no parecía darle la debida importancia-te dije que debías ir a enfermería-regañó, pero la expresión tranquila de Eli no cambio.

-y yo te dije que no era necesario-una vez más lo intento, llevo su mano herida hasta el rostro de la mayor, su mirada brillaba impaciente porque lo hiciera.

-Elichi, ya no tenemos cinco años para que bese tus heridas-tomo su mano y la alejo de su rostro

-pero si besas dejara de doler-volvió hacer su berrinche.

Nozomi soltó un suspiro, no tenía caso, Eli seguiría insistiendo, siempre terminaba convenciéndola, no podía decirle no a esa mirada esperanzada, aunque para sus diez años sabía que eso del besito no funcionaba, pero Eli seguía creyendo que si sanaba.

-bien-hablo resignada, sus manos aún permanecían entrelazadas-esta será la última vez-advirtió, pero ambas sabían que no sería así, que Eli se las ingeniaría para convencerla de nuevo.

Despacio llevo esa blanca mano hasta su rostro, aun miraba con duda el color de esa tibia y suave mano, debían apresurarse para llegar a casa.

-rápido que duele-se quejó impaciente

-no dolería si no jugaras rudo-volvió a regañar

-fue culpa de la pelota, no mía-se excusó la menor, convencida de sus palabras

Nozomi volvió a soltar un suspiro, ya no comento nada porque Eli tenía la extraña habilidad de convencerla, decía argumentos tan convencida de ello, que si no fuera porque ella estaba ahí se lo habría creído. Llevó sus labios hasta el dorso de la mano, permaneció así unos segundos para que Eli no volviera a insistir, lo cierto es que disfrutaba este tipo de contactos con ella.

-bien Elichi-le dio de regalo un par de caricitas más en la zona afectada-¿ahora ya no dolerá?-pregunto divertida, sabía que eso no funcionaba, pero Eli estaba tan convencida de ello que a veces terminaba creyéndole.

-ya no-dijo emocionada, aparto su mano para empezar a moverla, abriendo y cerrándola-ves, te dije que ya no dolería si lo hacías-estaba tan convencida que prefirió no decirle la razón de ello, que todo estaba en la mente.

-bien, pero no la muevas mucho o volverá a dolerte-volvió a tomarle de la mano, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle doler. Lo hizo porque no había día que no se tomaran de las manos, y para que dejara de moverla.

-no importa, solo la besas de nuevo y dejara de doler-aun convencida de ello le respondió.

-te dije que sería la última vez-respondió con tono divertido, Eli le sonrió como respuesta

-te convenceré de nuevo

…

Volvió a soltar un suspiro, aún era temprano pero se sentía cansada, con sueño. Volvió a soltar un suspiro al mirar su mano vendad, y encima era la derecha. Ya no dolía, pero no debía exigirse o sus madres la regañarían, si es que Nozomi no lo hacía.

Miro a su "hermana" peli morada, ella estaba distraída jugando con la espuma. Una vez más soltó un suspiro. Habían crecido como hermanas, ya tenían diez años, recordaba el día que llego, recordaba que su madre le había dicho que se quedarían una temporada, recordaba muchas cosas para su corta edad. Otro suspiro salió de sus labios.

-¿quieres que te ayude, Elichi?-ofreció su hermanita mayor, la idea de tener que verla como una hermana no le gustaba del todo, aunque habían crecido como tal, si hasta se bañaban juntas, y aun dormían juntas, pero no dejaba de parecerle extraño.

-estoy bien-respondió con desgano.

Intento de nuevo limpiarse el cuerpo con la mano surda, era incomodo, quizás si debía aceptar la ayuda de Nozomi.

-¿segura?-sintió las suaves manos de Nozomi en su espalda, no se opuso a sus cuidados-¿Qué pasa Elichi?-pregunto con ese tono cariñoso, ese tono intimo que usaba cuando estaban solas

-solo, ¿no te sorprendió a tí?-pregunto, apartando su pelo para facilitarle el trabajo a Nozomi

-en realidad ya me lo esperaba-respondió con calma-en la escuela también dicen que somos parecidas.

Se detuvo unos segundos al no obtener una respuesta de su parte.

-¿no quieres ser mi hermanita menor?-pregunto con tono juguetón

-si es así, yo soy la hermana mayor-sentencio, no queriendo discutir el tema

-Elichi, yo soy mayor-debatió Nozomi, volviendo a su trabajo de limpiarle la espalda.

-pero yo soy más alta-contraataco

-pero yo cumplo años antes que tú, soy la mayor-respondió con calma y seguridad, porque ese era un hecho que Eli no podría cambiar-además tú ya tienes una hermana menor, dame el gusto de tratarte como mi hermanita menor

Eli no pudo responder cuando sintió los brazos de Nozomi rodearla, no trato de apartarla porque si no la abrazaría con más fuerza.

-Arisa también es tu hermana menor-se quejó, tomando las manos de Nozomi, sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello, aunque la apretaba un poco no se quejo

-¿no te gusta la idea?-se giró un poco, lo suficiente para encontrar la mirada turquesa de su nueva hermana, aunque al parecer siempre fue su hermana, solo que recién se enteraban de ello.

-solo me sorprendió-respondió con una sonrisa sincera-me agrada tenerte como hermana-sintió un poco de calor en las mejillas, y no era el vapor del agua ni la cálida espuma-no esperes que te llame one-chan

-Arisachi lo hace, ¿Por qué no tú?-respondió con burla, aunque ambas sabían que sería raro si empezaban a llamarse así. Nozomi trato de separarse, pero Eli sostuvo sus manos con fuerza para que no se alejara- Elichi-se quejó, sin hacer mucha fuerza

-tu… ¿sabes cómo es papá?-pregunto con cautela, ella no sabía nada de él, no vivían juntos cuando Arisa nació, pero sabía que su mamá y él se veían, y que habían querido reforzar de nuevo su relación, pero no funciono y desapareció completamente.

-no tengo idea, pero tampoco me interesa conocerlo-ya no trataba de separarse, volvió apoyarse a la espalda de la menor, disfrutando de ese abrazo íntimo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-aún estaba confundida con la reciente noticia.

-Elichi, tenemos casi la misma edad-respondió con duda, su mirada bajo unos segundos-significa que él estuvo con mi mamá al tiempo que estaba con la tuya…

-oh…-no lo había pensado así, pero tenía razón, Nozomi siempre la tenía, en realidad, ya no importaba-entonces no importa quién sea

-por supuesto que no-una vez más trato de separarse-Elichi

-¿pero porque tardaron en decirnos la verdad?-se preguntó Eli en voz alta, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo para mantener a Nozomi en su lugar-lo habríamos entendido

-creo que fue mejor que lo hayan hecho ahora-respondió Nozomi, aun batallando por zafarse-Elichi, mis brazos me duelen

-tu empezaste-por fin la soltó, pero al hacerlo de sorpresa Nozomi termino cayendo de su banca-lo siento-se puso en pie para ayudarla-¿estás bien?

-si-recibió su mano, Eli la iba a levantar, lo que no se espero es que Nozomi tirara de ella y terminara cayendo sobre el cuerpo espumoso de la mayor.

-Nozomi-fue su turno para quejarse.

Nozomi solo empezó a reír manteniéndola abrazada a ella. Eli se incorporó un poco, buscando ese hermoso rostro, tenía dos hermanas hermosas.

-tú te lo buscaste-empezó hacerle cosquillas, ahora Nozomi trataba de apartarla mientras reía

-Eli... chi para… no es divertido… para-se quejaba en medio de risas.

-ya llegué-Arisa no se sorprendió de encontrarlas tiradas en el suelo haciéndose cosquillas mutuamente.

-tardaste-le respondió. Dejo a Nozomi tranquila para ayudar a su hermana a lavarse

-mamá no me dejaba venir hasta terminar la tarea-se quejaba mientras empezaba a limpiarse el cuerpo.

Nozomi aprovecho para enjuagarse la espuma y ser la primera en meterse a la tina.

-es porque Arisachi dejo la tarea a última hora-le recordó, la menor solo hizo un mohín, el mismo gesto que Eli hacia cuando tenía su edad y era regañada

-no es mi culpa que dejen tanta tarea-volvió a quejarse, Nozomi solo sonrió, ambas rubias se parecían demasiado.

…

Por lo general no tenía problemas al momento de dormir, menos si Eli la abrazaba. Pero esta vez se sentía un poco preocupada. Ciertamente también le había sorprendido que Eli y Arisa fuesen sus hermanas.

-Elichi-llamo suavemente, observo la cama de Arisa esperando no despertarla, afortunadamente la pequeña rubia tenía un sueño profundo

-uhmm-respondió entre sueño, sus brazos se aferraron más a ella-Non…uhmm…

Ya no insistió, acaricio su suave cabello rubio, hermanas, eso habían sido todo el tiempo y eso seguirían siendo. Aunque siempre se habían tratado como tal, si incluso consideraban a la madre de la otra como suya también. Aunque había dicho que no le importaba, sentía cierta curiosidad por el padre que compartía con Eli, no podía evitar sentirse feliz, estaba unida a Eli, quizás por eso se llevaron tan bien desde el principio. Y lo que era mejor, sus madres seguían siendo amigas, aun con el engaño de ese hombre años atrás...

-one-chan…-susurro, sabiendo que no tendría otra oportunidad para decirlo. Antes de venir a vivir con la familia Ayase, había deseado tener una hermana, y ahora podía asegurar que tenía dos pequeñas hermanitas, todo era perfecto-te quiero Elichi-beso su frente

-uhnmm… tam… bien-respondió entre sueños, frotando su rostro contra su hombro. Todo era perfecto.

.

.

-¿aun te duele?-pregunto, viendo la venda en la muñeca de su "hermana"

-no, ¿me la puedo quitar?-pregunto esperanzada, aunque ya había hecho cinco veces esa pregunta su respuesta no había cambiado, no comprendía porque Eli lo seguía intentando

-ya dije que no Elichi

-pero no me deja comer-se quejó, aunque no era del todo cierto, solo no le gustaba que varios de sus compañeros siguieran comentando sobre su mano, no era la gran cosa.

-a mí me parece que no tienes problemas-dijo sin prestarle mucha atención. Su atención estaba fija en uno de los niños de su clase, uno que no había dejado de ver a su rubia amiga y hermana, sus mejillas estaba rojas y los compañeros de su círculo de amigos le susurraban cosas.

-Elichi aaah-abrió la boca e indicó que le diera de comer.

Eli la miro confundida, a veces lo hacían, darse de comer, pero Nozomi jamás pedía eso, era ella quien iniciando ese extraño acto.

-¿qué tal esta?-le entrego un trozo pequeño de pollo

-rico-respondió mientras comía

Antes de que Eli argumentara o preguntara algo, una voz las interrumpió.

-¿c-como te sientes?-el niño de momentos atrás se había acercado a su mesa

-bien-respondió Eli, sin mirarlo, no le dio tiempo, Nozomi volvió abrir la boca diciendo un evidente "aaah" y señalándose-¿esta bueno?-pregunto, aun confundida, pero se estaba divirtiendo.

-si te sientes mal puedes avisarme-insistió su compañero para llamar su atención-puedo acompañarte a enfermería

-te lo agradezco-respondió, aun sin poder verlo al rostro, Nozomi volvió a señalarse abriendo la boca.

-Nozomi, la que necesita ser alimentada soy yo-esta era la tercera vez, por lo general era por turnos, uno a uno, Nozomi le debía tres ahora, y los seguiría contando.

-entonces ¿nos vemos?-hablo de nuevo su compañero de clases

-shegu…ro-respondió con dificultad, Nozomi le metió casi a la fuerza un poco de arroz

-¿Qué tal esta?-pregunto la peli morada divertida

-aun me debes dos…

.

.

.

**Esta historia tenia previsto que fuese un one-shot para "ZAFIRO Y ESMERALDA", pero termino siendo mas largo de lo esperado (3 capítulos), owo no se preocupen por las actualizaciones, esta casi terminada.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo nwn**


	3. AMIGAS

¿sería ese libro tan interesante?, ella sabía que no, Nozomi solo quería mantener su mente ocupada.

-¿terminaste la tarea?-ella sabía que sí, se quedaban en clases para acabarla juntas, pero tenía que llamar su atención, llevaba cerca de diez minutos observándola, esperando que Nozomi se percatara de ella-¿no me digas que saldrás con ella?-insistió.

Las mejillas de la mayor se sonrojaron, su mirada ya no se movía siguiendo la lectura, en su lugar, solo la mantenía quieta sobre la página.

-sabes que solo es una declaración, no es la gran cosa-volvió a hablar, revelando cierto recelo en su voz, pero estaba segura que Nozomi no logro percibirlo.

La mayor soltó un suspiro largo, cerro su libro y por fin busco su mirada.

-lo dices porque tu estas acostumbrada-el rubor en sus mejillas aumento-yo no… y es una chica… no podría… pero…

-recházala-hablo convencida-sería raro salir con una chica-no era eso en realidad, lo que le molestaba era ver a Nozomi con alguien más, pero no lo quería admitir abiertamente

-no creo que ella se refiera a ese tipo de relación…-bajo la mirada-creo que se refiere a ser amigas

Se recostó en la cama, diciéndole con este gesto a Nozomi que poda decírselo, ella no la juzgaría ni se burlaría. Trató de acomodarse mejor para mantener su mirada conectada a la de Nozomi, ahora su cama era de dos plazas, desde que entraron a Otonokizaka sus madres hicieron algunos cambios en la habitación, ahora Arisa dormía en su propia habitación. El espacio sobrante era ocupado por libreros, una mesa de estudio y dos armarios para su ropa, era cómodo para las dos.

-¿entonces porque estas así?-pregunto inconforme, debía asegurarse de que Nozomi no saldría con esa chica

-solo… es vergonzoso-sus brazos rodearon sus rodillas, ahora la miraba atenta, como si ella tuviese la respuesta a su confusión-¿Cómo te sientes tu cuando se te declaran?

-no siento nada en especial-se aburrió de la posición, le costaba mantener su mirada con la de Nozomi desde ese ángulo, quedo sentada al igual que la mayor-solo necesito tu compañía, Nozomi

El rubor en las mejillas de Nozomi se extendio, desvió unos segundos la mirada. Eli disfrutaba cada una de sus reacciones.

-no deberías decir eso…-respondió con timidez, aun ocultando su mirada-no tenemos muchas amigas por esa actitud

-no necesito de nadie más-respondió con seguridad-además esta Nico

-¿Cómo esperas postular a presidenta?

-tengo buenas notas al igual que tu-ladeo la cabeza no entendiendo su punto, sabía que necesitaría un par de persona más para formar un buen equipo, pero al menos ya tenía vicepresidenta.

-eso no puede ser suficiente-respondió seria-necesitas mas amigas si quieres ganar

-pero somos populares-respondió insistente

-eres popular-corrigió

Prefirió no comentar nada al respecto, en realidad miraba mal a las alumnas que se le acercaban a Nozomi, y más si tenían otras intenciones, así que Nozomi ignoraba que también era idolatrada, agradecía que no se haya dado cuenta sobre ello.

-¿entonces qué harás?-volvió a insistir, debía tener más cuidado, no se creía que una de las fans de Nozomi haya pasado sobre su guardia y encima se le haya declarado, no debía subestimar a las tímidas.

-le diré para ser amigas

Soltó un suspiro, de todas formas no importaba cuanto insistiera, Nozomi no rechazaría a nadie.

-bien, pero yo soy tu mejor amiga-le recordó. Nozomi sonrió en respuesta

-tratare de no olvidarlo-¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿Qué se le podía olvidar?, entonces debía de recordárselo constantemente, ¡no podía bajar la guardia o alguien podría quitarle su puesto!

Quedaron en un cómodo silencio, al menos Nozomi ya no se veía inquieta, le gustaba verla leer, pero le gustaba más cuando mantenía una expresión relajada en su rostro, de alguna forma ver ese rostro pacifico era suficiente para relajarla también. Pero ahora que se había quitado esa espina del pecho no quería molestarla, lo mejor sería ir a ver a Arisa, sus madres llegarían tarde ese día y alguien debía vigilar que sus tareas de matemáticas estuviesen correctas.

-iré a ver a Arisa-comento, observo a Nozomi abriendo de nuevo su libro, pero había pasado por alto un pequeño corte en la mano de Nozomi, era tan pequeño que recién se percataba de el-¿Qué te hiciste en la mano?-se preocupó de verlo en recuperación, al parecer no era una herida reciente

-me corte ayer, cuando ayudaba para el desayuno-le restó importancia, busco la página que se quedó y se dispuso a leer, pero Eli una vez más la interrumpió.

-¿te duele o arde?-¿Cómo no lo había notado?-¿quieres que te bese?

Las mejillas blancas de Nozomi enrojecieron instantáneamente, muy posiblemente recordando la última vez que hicieron eso.

-no es nada Elichi-replico, apartando su mano de las de Eli. Quien la observaba con reproche

-pero sabes que funciona, como cuando la pelota te golpeo en el labio.

El enrojecimiento en las mejillas de Nozomi se extendió por todo el rostro, llegando desde el cuello hasta la punta de las orejas.

-dejo de doler… pero no por… eso….-escondió el rostro en una de las almohadas

Eli también recordaba ese día, sintió un poco de calor en las mejillas, pero su preocupación era mayor como para prestarle atención a su repentino rubor.

-sabes que si funciona-insistió, para sus quince años seguía creyendo fielmente que besar una herida sanaba. Ninguna de sus madres le había dicho la triste verdad, o ninguna se atrevía al ver esa mirada llena de ilusión cuando hablaban sobre el tema.

-en realidad…-pareció dudar, pero al parecer escogió quedarse callada

-iré donde Arisa-volvió a comentar, pensando que la charla ya había terminado. Decidió dejarla tranquila, empezaba a ponerse nerviosa al recordar ese último incidente.

-¿has besado a alguien en ese lugar?-se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de Nozomi, ahora la miraba seria, casi podía ver un brillo molesto en esas esmeraldas

-¿en el labio inferior?-ladeo la cabeza-supongo que lo he hecho-quedo pensativa.

Eli no se percató que la mirada de Nozomi perdía brillo instantáneamente, mientras que ella seguía recordando ese extraño suceso de años atrás, no había funcionado del todo pero fue algo.

-¿Arisachi o nuestras madres?-pregunto, mostrando un ligero brillo que quería extenderse en esos hermosos turquesa

-no-bajo la mirada del techo a los hermosos turquesa de Nozomi-me mordí el labio mientras comía chocolate a escondidas-volvió a ladear la cabeza y elevar la mirada, recordaba vagamente ese suceso-no sé si succionar mi propio labio cuente como un beso de mi misma, pero al menos me limpio la herida

Nozomi negó con la cabeza sonriendo, el hermoso brillo en su mirada regreso, algo que Eli no se percató en ningún momento.

-Arisachi debe tener problemas con la tarea-ahora si la charla estaba finalizada.

Eli quedo ligeramente confundida, pero no hizo más preguntas. Podía escuchar los suspiros de su hermana en la habitación del frente, parecía que lo tenía difícil.

-ya regreso

.

.

-¿una semana?-repitió la mayor de las hijas, eso solo significaba una cosa, que estaba a cargo y tenía que hacerse responsable del par de rubias

-si-repitió su madre-es un viaje de negocios, ambas saldremos de la ciudad

Busco la mirada de su mejor amiga y media hermana, a diferencia de ella parecía emocionada. La noticia significaba tres cosas para ella. La primera, podía comer dulces cuando quisiera; la segunda, podía estar despierta hasta tarde y por último, podía regresar un poco tarde a casa.

-bien, cualquier cosa las llamaremos-respondió por las rubias. Quizás solo eran ideas suyas pero… cada mañana parecían más una familia, sus madres se veían realmente cercanas para ser solo amigas de la infancia, pero trataba de evitar ideas extrañas.

-perfecto-hablo la madre de Eli, tenía esa personalidad carismática de Eli, aunque Eli solo mostraba ese lado cuando estaban en familia-cuando regresen esta tarde probablemente ya no nos encuentren, dejaremos todo lo necesario para su semana

-Koizumi-san y Hoshizora-san estarán pendientes también de ustedes-sus vecinas eran personas confiables y amables, al igual que sus hijas, sería una semana interesante.

-estaremos bien-hablo Arisa, apenas disimulando su emoción al igual que la rubia mayor.

De camino a clases fue tranquilo, casi silencioso, ambas rubias estaban pensativas, Nozomi dedujo que estarían haciendo planes para la semana, ¿realmente estarían bien?

-¿hoy vamos por un parfait?-pregunto la menor de las hermanas. La idea emociono rápidamente a la rubia mayor, ambas ahora la miraban con ojos brillosos esperando su aprobación.

-hoy nos toca la limpieza-le recordó a Eli

-eso es rápido-contesto la rubia, ahora mirando a su hermana menor-nos vemos donde siempre, si demoramos vas ordenando por nosotras.

-por supuesto-hablo igual de animada

Sería una larga semana.

.

-eso también me gustaría-era una de las sonrisas más hermosas que poseía Nozomi, lo que no le agradaba es que no fuera para ella-entonces seremos amigas.

Miró con desconfianza a la alumna, no recordaba su nombre, y estaba segura que si se la cruzaba después no reconocería su rostro.

-muchas gracias Nozomi-san-¿Nozomi?, se repitió un tanto seria, ¿Por qué la llamaba por su nombre?, lo peor es que Nozomi no parecía tener problemas con ello.

-se hace tarde-hablo cuando la alumna se había retirado.

Nozomi no le respondió, observaba la carta entre sus manos. Le pareció escuchar que era un poema, su pecho empezó a dolerle sin razón, o quizás si sabía la razón.

-Nozomi-llamo suavemente tomándole una de las manos-ya casi suena la campana.

Ella la siguió en silencio, aun mirando su carta de amor. Seguro ella podía hacerlo mejor, más real y con más sentimientos.

¿podía hacerlo?, no había nada que se lo impidiera, igual y eran media hermanas, así que estaba bien entregarle una carta con sentimientos. Si una extraña lo puede hacer ¿porque no ella?, ella tenía más razones para decirle sus sentimientos, y podía decir cosas ciertas y con fundamento. ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

Las siguientes horas se distrajo buscando las palabras correctas para su carta de amor. Nozomi más de una vez la regaño por estar distraída.

Pero valió la pena, acabó su carta antes de que las clases terminaran, Cuando la reviso comprendió que no podía entregársela.

…

-¿Por qué tan distraída Elichi?-era la más animosa cuando se trataba de parfait, estaban a un par de calles de llegar al local que solían frecuentar, sin embargo Eli parecía confundida, preocupada, pensativa y un poco melancólica. Podía verlo en su mirada pero no comprendía porque su humor había cambiado de forma tan drástica.

Durante el día había estado algo ausente, pero imagino que era su ansiedad por el chocolate, ahora que estaban a solo unos minutos de su objetivo Eli seguía con esa expresión afligida.

-nada-murmuro, como si se respondiera a ella misma, como si ella misma quisiera convencerse de ello.

-¿te preocupa algo?-insistió

La menor solo negó, manteniendo su mirada en la nada, con la misma expresión seria. Quizás algo de chocolate mejore su humor, pensó.

Tomó la mano de la menor y la guió a un paso más rápido, Eli por fin le dirigió una mirada, una confundida, pero no cruzaron palabras, solo le sonrió y aumento más la velocidad.

Llegaron casi corriendo, asustaron a unas cuantas personas, pero no le importo, habían llegado a la tienda. Al momento de entrar encontraron fácilmente a Arisa, quien hablaba con un hombre, uno que ninguna de ellas conocía. Ambas se miraron preocupadas, no tardaron en acercarse.

-¿y cómo está tu mamá?-escucharon preguntar al hombre, Arisa se veía incomoda, seguramente tampoco lo conocía

-ella está bien… gracias-cuando la mirada de Arisa se cruzó con la de sus hermanas mayores se sintió más aliviada, las saludo con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres?-Eli no tardó en hacer notar su presencia, miro con cierta frialdad al hombre.

Él parecía confundido, como alguien que trata de reconocer a una persona, luego sonrió, de forma amable, sus ojos azules brillaron, como si estuviese feliz de verla.

-soy un amigo de su madre, reconocí a Arisa-chan y no pude evitar saludarla-hablo con voz suave.

-¿lo conoces?-pregunto Nozomi a la menor, ella negó con la cabeza-¿de qué conoce a Aricee-san?-miro al hombre con seriedad.

-yo soy…-dudó, su mirada feliz cambio por una nerviosa, paso su mano por ese cabello rubio-cenizo-… yo las conocí cuando eran niñas-bajo un poco la mirada, sus orbes azules, igual de hermosos como los de Eli brillaban, revelando sentimientos conflictivos-solo estaba de paso-volvió a verlas de frente, mostrando una sincera sonrisa-pueden llamarme Erick si nos volvemos a ver o si su madre pregunta.

Tanto Nozomi como Eli se miraron, confundidas, si bien había amigos de sus madres que no conocían, el hombre era diferente a todos los que conocían, en muchos sentidos. Nozomi lo estudio una vez más, no queriendo creer la conclusión a la que había llegado, no podía ser cierto… pero esos orbes zafiros en el adulto eran demasiado parecidos a los de su mejor amiga y ¿hermana?, no, negó con la cabeza, no podía ser cierto, no.

-se lo haremos presente-se despidió con una amable sonrisa, deteniendo a Eli de decir alguna grosería o algo inoportuno.

-muchas gracias-el hombre se retiró, bajo la mirada intimidante de Eli, incluso si era un amigo el que se haya acercado a Arisa estando sola era demasiado sospechosos.

-¿Qué te dijo mamá de hablar con los extraños?-regaño una vez que quedaron solas y cada una en su lugar.

-dijo que era amigo de mamá…-se veía arrepentida de haberlo hecho, eso se veía en su expresión, pero quizás no sería suficiente para Eli, quien se veía sumamente preocupada.

-que tal si mas tarde la llamamos y lo comprobamos-acaricio la mano de Eli, quien estaba sentada frente suyo-estoy segura que Arisachi no lo volverá hacer-paso su mirada a Arisa, quien estaba sentada al costado de Eli.

-no lo volveré hacer-Arisa ahora miraba a su hermana mayor

Eli paso la mira de Arisa a Nozomi, resignándose en el proceso, no podía enfadarse con esas miradas suplicantes.

-bien-acaricio la mano de Nozomi, la cual seguía sobre la suya-pero no lo vuelvas hacer, si algo pasa llámanos, ¿verdad?-busco el apoyo de Nozomi.

La mayor tenía la mirada baja, mirando sus manos entrelazadas, un ligero rubor brillaba en sus blancas mejillas.

-¿Nozomi?-aparto su mano, pensando que quizás la estaba incomodando

-s-si-sonrió de forma nerviosa a la menor de las Ayase-si algo pasa llámanos-una sonrisa juguetona se dibujó en sus labios-Elichi le dará una paliza a quien te moleste, no lo dudes

-me haces ver como alguien violenta-se quejó la nombrada

-¿te recuerdo que una vez lo hiciste?-pregunto burlona, cruzando sonrisas cómplices con Arisa, quien también recordaba ese suceso.

-hizo llorar a Arisa, ¿Qué habrías hecho tú?-se cruzó de brazos, sonrojándose por el recuerdo de haber peleado con un niño muchos años menor que ella.

-era un niño pequeño Elichi-le recordó Nozomi

-y yo no llore-refuto la rubia menor, avergonzada de que un niño la haya hecho llorar por algo tonto

-aquí tienen sus pedidos-antes de que entraran en más detalle de los sucesos, uno de los encargados coloco tres copas de helado en la mesa, Arisa le indico cual era para quien.

-¿esperaste mucho?-pregunto ahora Nozomi, viendo que Arisa ya había hecho los pedidos

-no, y…-pareció dudar-el… señor pago-Eli quien ya se veía más relajada comiendo se detuvo solo para verla seria y con reproche-justo empezamos hablar cuando llegaron, y no me hizo preguntas raras ni nada.

-pero…

-¿y qué tal estuvo tu día?-cambio de tema Nozomi, se ganó otra mirada de reproche de Eli.

-bien, Yukiho-chan me dijo para pasar fin de semana en su casa

.

-¿Qué es esto Elichi?-Nozomi estaba ordenando sus cosas para el día siguiente, de paso guardo los libros también de Eli, encontrando una extraña carta

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Eli, entrando a la habitación que compartían, con pijama y una toalla sobre sus hombros para no sentir la humedad de su cabello

-esto-le mostró la carta, su expresión reflejaba seriedad, y un ligero enfado que Eli logro percibir a tiempo

-eso…-sus mejillas empezaron arderle, la mirada seria de Nozomi la asustaba más que la de su madre molesta-¿una carta de amor?

-ya sé que es una carta de amor-empezaba a creer que Nozomi estaba más que molesta-es tu letra Elichi, "para alguien especial"-leyó en voz alta avergonzando a Eli

Desvió la mirada, ¿estaría bien decirle que era para ella?... no, el calor en sus mejillas aumento, eso no estaría bien, eso sería más raro que Nozomi saliera con una chica, ambas eran hermanas.

-lo es-se acercó a Nozomi quitándosela de las manos y guardándola en sus cosas-no está bien que revises mis pertenencias-cambio los papeles ahora mirándola de forma estricta.

-¿Para quién es?-pero la mirada de Nozomi no se doblegaba, tampoco parecía estar dispuesta a dejar el tema.

-no es necesario que lo sepas-respondió seria, enojada, irritada… triste. Sus ojos empezaban arderle, ella sabía la razón por la que su pecho le dolía, la razón por la que tenía ganas de llorar cuando miraba a Nozomi tan cerca y lejos a la vez, pero eso definitivamente no estaba bien, fingir no saber lo que pasaba empezaba atormentarla, ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Cómo debía manejar esos sentimientos?... ¿Nozomi la odiaría si se lo dijera?...

-¿Quién es, Elichi?-se puso frente suyo, con una mirada cargada de sentimientos, podía ver que estaba conteniendo también las ganas de llorar, no lo entendía y esto solo la enojaba mas

-¡no te importa!-salió de la habitación cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

No se sorprendió de ver a su hermana en el pasillo, seguramente levantaron la voz más de lo necesario.

-¿Qué paso?

Prefirió no responderle, entro a la habitación de Arisa, eran contadas las noches que pasaba allí, esta sería una al parecer.

…

No podía dormir, no luego de esa discusión, no luego de ver a Eli al borde de las lágrimas e irse así de molesta. Sabía que gran parte de la culpa fue suya, si quería saberlo pudo preguntar de forma mas amable, en su lugar fue más como un reclamo… como si fuese una novia celosa.

Hundió el rostro en la almohada de Eli, le molestaba la idea de que Eli estuviese enamorada de alguien, esa carta… tenia curiosidad.

Miro en la mesa de trabajo las cosas de Eli, la carta de Eli estaba ahí, ¿y si leía?

-no puedo hacerlo-se respondió, dio otra vuelta en la cama, mirando ahora la pared, la cama se sentía realmente grande sin Eli, se abrazó así misma, estaba acostumbrada que Eli lo hiciera-Elichi tonta…

Sus ojos empezaron arderle de nuevo, ya no lo podía contralar, los cerró dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas y se perdieran en la suavidad de la almohada.

-Elichi tonta-repitió, mas enoja, pero con ella misma, no debería enojarse si en caso Eli quería a alguien más, estaba llegando a esa edad pero ¿con quién?, en Otonokizaka solo eran mujeres, y Eli no tenía muchas amigas, ¿sería alguien de la escuela?...

Varios de sus compañeros varones habían mostrado interés por Eli, pero ella era igual de indiferente que con las niñas, solía repetirle que lo único que le importaba era su compañía.

Abrazo con más fuerza la almohada de Eli, hundiendo su rostro ella.

Si Eli quería a alguien estaba bien... ambas eran hermanas… no estaba bien desear ser algo más… eran amigas…

-Elichi tonta-repitió una vez más.

No podía dormir, no así. Se incorporó levemente, ¿y si iba a verla?, probablemente estaría profundamente dormida abrasando a Arisa, pero la menor tenía un sueño profundo, podrían tratar de arreglar las cosas antes del amanecer.

Deserto la idea, volvió acomodarse en su lado de la cama. Ya antes habían discutido y Eli solía regresar en la noche. Pero quizás sería mejor darle su espacio esta vez, además ella fue la causante de todo esto.

…

¿debía tocar o entrar?, era también su habitación, pero cuando discutían no la sentía como suya, no cuando huía dejando la discusión sin resolver. ¿era su culpa?, Nozomi solo estaba preocupada por ella, aunque le levanto un poco la voz, ella también lo hizo.

¿seguiría despierta?

-quizás está dormida-susurro, el pasillo estaba oscuro, pero no sentía miedo, no con esa discusión en su mente. Tampoco pudieron llamar a sus madres esa noche, no quería que al día siguiente cuando lo hicieran se preocuparan, por alguna razón bastaba con escucharla para que ellas supiesen que algo no iba bien, por algo eran sus madres.

-debería regresar…-justo cuando estaba por entrar a la habitación de Arisa escucho un suave sollozo, era apenas perceptible, pero el silencio en la casa la ayudaba… era Nozomi.

Ya no dudó, abrió despacio la puerta, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. La habitación estaba a oscuras, había noches que dejaban la lámpara encendida, pero desde que empezó a dormir con Nozomi ya no le importaba si la habitación era oscura, solo importaba si Nozomi estaba ahí.

Y ahí estaba, Nozomi tratando de reprimir su llanto, podía escuchar como contenía su voz, como repetía su nombre, como abrazaba su almohada, pero no podía verla claramente porque le daba la espalda.

Despacio se acercó a la cama, Nozomi aún no reparaba en su presencia. Para estas alturas gotas gruesas rodaban por sus mejillas, algunas se perdían en su ropa, y algunas caían al suelo, incluso podía escuchar el momento en que hacían contacto con la alfombra.

-Nozomi…-susurro, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, sabía que la escucharía. La vio tensarse y luego quedarse quieta. Ya no importaba nada, se acercó y metió en la cama no tardando nada en envolver a Nozomi en sus brazos, solo habían sido unas horas pero había extrañado su calor, su aroma, su suavidad-… lo siento

Ella se dio vuelta, su mirada esmeralda conecto con la suya unos segundos, esas hermosas esferas turquesa temblaban, sintió… o eso le pareció que fue… los labios de Nozomi sobre su labio inferior… paso tan rápido que pensó se lo había imaginado.

Nozomi se aferraba a ella, su rostro estaba oculto en su cuello, ambas dejaron salir sus lágrimas, no era necesario hablar, ambas se habían lastimado.

-Nozomi…-susurro suavemente, empezó acariciar su suave cabello. La mayor hizo lo mismo, solo que ella acariciaba su espalda, sus caricias siempre la relajaban, eran tan tranquilizantes.

-lo siento Elichi…-volvió a tener esa hermosa mirada sobre ella, sus orbes ya no temblaban, pero seguía saliendo lágrimas.

Bajo su mirada a esos rozados y brillantes labios… Nozomi también miraba los suyos, podía sentirlo. Sentía algo extraño, como si tuviese necesidad de algo… en los labios. Pero eso no estaba bien, lo que había empezado a sentir por su hermana era incorrecto... quizás Nozomi la odiaría si lo supiese...

Nozomi cerró la distancia de sus rostros, disipando así sus dudas y temores, pero a su vez creando nuevas

…suave y dulce, eso era lo único que le importaba. Correspondió tímidamente a ese torpe, inexperto, pero agradable beso

.

.

.

_**2 años después**_

.

Soltó otro suspiro, volvió su mirada a la hermosa joven de ojos turquesa, se veía bastante concentrada mientras barría, o eso intentaba, su mirada a veces se detenía en los pétalos que volaban y esparcían, terminaban dándole más trabajo pero eso parecía divertirle.

Volvió su atención al cielo, soltando otro suspiro. El cielo empezaba a oscurecer, había una mezcla de colores en cielo, por un lado, el naranja en las nubes empezaba a envolverse por uno purpura, el sol ya no se veía pero aun podían apreciarse sus últimos rayos de luz, ya se podía notar algunas estrellas. Era agradable y relajante.

Pero empezaba aburrirse, ese día no habían tenido reunión en el consejo estudiantil, así que acepto acompañar a su mejor amiga al templo, pero quizás lo mejor habría sido ir a casa y descansar, fue una semana realmente larga.

Una vez más bajo la vista del cielo para buscar la silueta de Nozomi, como antes, seguía distraída viendo los pétalos volar.

-¿ya terminaste?-pregunto, aun recostada sobre el tronco del cerezo

-ya casi-ambas sabían que mentía, soltó otro suspiro.

-bien-cerro los ojos, Nozomi empezó a tararear una canción, no recordaba el nombre o la letra, pero si el ritmo, si no recordaba mal hablaba sobre un jardín… uno de ¿cristal?, prefirió no hacer esfuerzo por recordarlo y disfrutar de la suave melodía.

Cuando Nozomi por fin termino, se puso en pie, tenía los músculos un poco adormecidos, empezó a estirarse mientras Nozomi se cambiaba.

-perdón por demorar-Nozomi salía vistiendo su uniforme de Otonokizaka

-no te preocupes-se acercó a ella, con ambas manos acaricio con suavidad y cariño esas blancas y cálidas mejillas de su mejor amiga-parece que lo hiciste rápido-sonrió, mirando el listón verde que la identificaba como una alumna de tercer año.

-Elichi parecía aburrida-se limitó a cerrar los ojos y dejar que Eli arreglara su listón

Cuando termino Nozomi volvió abrir los ojos, conectando su mirada turquesa con esos intensos y brillantes zafiros. Ambas se quedaron quitas, solo observándose, en algún momento sus miradas bajaron, observando los labios de la otra, ambas lo sabían, y ambas estaban bien con ello.

-creo que Nazami-san hará hoy chocolate-Eli se vio obligada a romper el contacto, porque no se creía capaz de resistir por mucho tiempo, aunque era tentador, aunque Nozomi se lo permitiría, aunque ambas lo querían no estaba bien, y ambas lo sabían.

Nozomi no respondió de inmediato, su mirada seguía sobre ese hermoso y perfecto rostro de su rubia amiga, de nuevo observo sus labios, su mirada termino por bajar al suelo, ambas sabían de sus sentimientos, pero estos no eran correctos, deberían dejar de tentarse.

-cierto, Aricee-san también dijo que haría hoy un pastel-empezó a bajar las escaleras seguida de Eli. Rozó ligeramente su mano con la de Eli, pero solo eso, hacía mucho que ya no se tomaban las manos.

-hoy cumplen 12 años-comento Eli, manteniendo su mirada al frente, pero también moviendo su mano en ocasiones para que se rozaran.

Nozomi soltó una risilla, que llamo la atención de Eli, ya habían bajado las escaleras del templo, así que no había problemas con desviar su atención del camino.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-no imaginaba que mamá y yo nos quedaríamos tantos años con ustedes-Nozomi bajo la mirada, un ligero rubor decoro sus mejillas-parecemos… casi una familia

-lo somos-respondió Eli, con una mirada ligeramente triste, porque quieran o no lo eran.

Nozomi la miro pensativa, cuando tocaban el tema, Nozomi solía poner esa expresión, pero no habían hablado mucho sobre ello, preferían no hacerlo por una obvia razón.

-¿realmente crees que somos hermanas?-la pregunta dejo fría a Eli, en realidad ella también tenía esa inquietud, y ya tenían la suficiente edad para comprender las cosas, ¿y si sus madres les mintieron?... pero ¿y si solo era algo que ambas querían creer? Si era así hacia más fáciles las cosas, pero sería solo mentirse.

…

-¡que delishia!-hablaba Arisa, tratando de comer el pastel recién horneado

-deja algo para la cena-hablo la señora Tojo divertida, aunque ella misma era quien sacaba trozos pequeños para que se le sea más fácil a la menor comer

-ve a llamar a tus hermanas-pidió la madre rubia a la menor, quien hizo un mohín, ganándose otro trozo de pastel por parte de la mujer peli morada.

-ya voy-respondió emocionada

-no la consientas tanto-regaño la mujer rubia.

Nazami solo sonrió, miro hacia la entrada de la cocina, presto más atención logrando escuchar las voces de sus hijas en el segundo piso.

-¿Qué hay de malo?-pregunto, con ese ligero tono bromista que confundía a la rubia. Tomo el rostro de Aricee y la acerco al suyo, sorprendiéndola.

-pueden vernos-se quejó luego del fugaz beso, mirando con temor hacia la entrada

-siguen arriba-respondió la mujer de mirada verdosa, tomando el pastel y llevándolo a la mesa-quizás debamos decirles la verdad-trato de bromear, pero seguía siendo un tema delicado para ambas.

No obtuvo una respuesta, al menos no una verbal, sintió unas manos rodearla, y unos labios rozar su cuello.

-n-nos podrían ver-fue su turno de quejarse, tratando de no soltar el pastel, aun le faltaban un par de pasos para llegar a la mesa.

-aún están arriba-repitió sus anteriores palabras.

Unas manos ajenas se perdieron hábilmente debajo de su suéter, provocando un sobresalto en la peli morada

-A-Ari-trato de separarse, pero la rubia no se lo permitió aún

-deberíamos decirles la verdad-repitió una vez más sus palabras, pero con seguridad.

Logró separarse a tiempo al escuchar pasos bajando las escaleras y las voces divertidas de sus hijas.

.

.

.

**Y aquí la segunda parte ("Foto" fue solo una introducción) gracias por su apoyo y comentarios. **

**Y.G no te preocupes, pronto continuare con Rivalidad, pero primero quiero terminar Mi linda maid, Elichi (solo falta un capitulo). También e resubido algunos capitulos del fic para corregir algunas incoherencias o contradicciones, gracias por tu paciencia y apoyo nwn**


	4. NOVIAS

-que hermosa coincidencia-hablo el hombre, llamando la atención de ambas, al girarse Nozomi no se sorprendió con encontrarse al "amigo" de Aricee. Eran contados los días que no se topaban con él, para estas alturas sabía que el hombre las esperaba.

-buenas tardes-saludo Eli, de forma poco cordial. El hombre le sonrió, su mirada rebosaba de felicidad cada vez que veía a la rubia

-buenas tardes-saludo ahora Nozomi, sabiendo que el hombre la ignoraría, y así fue, en sus primeros encuentros él trataba de ser amable con ambas, pero después de un tiempo había notado que evitaba verla, y cuando lo hacía, había algo en su mirada, algo que le desagradaba.

-¿Cómo está tu madre?-solía hacer la misma pregunta cada vez que se cruzaban.

La madre de Eli les había confirmado que el hombre era amigo suyo, pero cuando lo hizo se había mostrado nerviosa e incómoda con el tema, algo que Eli no percibió, porque tampoco le daba la suficiente importancia. Pero Nozomi si lo noto, y sospechaba de la razón, así como también sospechaba la razón de esa mirada de desprecio que le lanzaba.

-ella está bien-respondió Eli, notando que el hombre no miraba con mucho agrado a su mejor amiga-disculpe, pero tenemos prisa-Erick, como el hombre quería ser llamado, solo asintió, manteniendo en todo momento una gran sonrisa dedicada únicamente para Eli.

Ninguna sabia como llamarlo porque jamás les dijo su apellido, y cuando en una ocasión Arisa le pregunto, él respondió que podían llamarlo por su nombre, algo que solo causo más desconfianza en las jóvenes.

-lo entiendo-en otras ocasiones solo sonreiría y las dejaba tranquilas, por lo general era amable, pero últimamente se había vuelto insistente-este es mi número, llámame si necesitas algo de mí-le alcanzo una tarje a Eli, su mirada azul solo se enfocaba en ella y Arisa, cuando estaba presente.

-gracias-Nozomi se sorprendió que lo recibiera-pero no necesitare nada de usted nunca-decía aquello mientras rompía la pequeña tarjeta en cuatro y se la devolvía

El hombre que en un inicio sonreía ahora la miraba sorprendido, incómodo y nervioso.

-si, lo siento-forzaba una sonrisa mientras guardaba los trozos de su tarjeta en el bolsillo-eso fue extraño ¿cierto?

Eli se giró, haciendo un gesto a Nozomi para que siguieran su camino

-espera-insistió tomando su mano, Eli no tardo en apartarlo y mirarlo con advertencia, porque empezaba a molestarle tanto acercamiento del tipo, ninguno de los amigos de su madre la trataba como él, y eso le incomodaba y molestaba-tienes un carácter fuerte… como el de tu padre.

Eli no se sorprendió, pero Nozomi no pudo disimular su sorpresa por esas repentinas palabras.

-o el de mi madre-respondió Eli de forma seca. Su mirada había perdido un poco de brillo, y ahora miraba al hombre desafiante.

-apuesto a que no sabes nada de él

-y no necesito saberlo, este vivo o muerto no me interesa-respondió Eli con seguridad-incluso si ahora mismo lo tengo frente mío no me importaría-decía estas palabras acercándose un poco mas al hombre, logrando intimidarlo

Estas palabras fueron suficientes para que el hombre no reaccionara, Eli una vez más hizo un gesto a Nozomi para que la siguiera. La mayor hizo una leve reverencia al hombre y se alejó con la rubia.

-eso fue descortés, Elichi-comento, luego de unos minutos en silencio. Echó un vistazo atrás, aun podía ver al hombre parado en la esquina, mirando la nada, aunque él no haya sido tan agradable con ella como lo era con las rubias sintió pena, incluso sintió ganas de pedirle a Eli que se disculpara.

Eli solo mantenía su vista enfrente, con una expresión relajada y tranquila, su mirada no reflejaba nada en particular.

-él se lo busco-respondió, mirándola ahora, cambiando ese azul intenso por uno más cálido y amable-sabes lo que insinuó ¿verdad?-quizás Eli no era tan densa como ella creía

-si-respondió, bajando la mirada, seguía poniéndose nerviosa ante la mirada zafiro de Eli, aun con el anterior incidente, eso no evitaba que su pulso siguiera acelerándose por la rubia.

-¿tú que crees?-Nozomi sintió la mano de Eli tomar la suya, como si pidiese con este gesto que la mirara.

Ambas se detuvieron, los turquesa de Nozomi se posaron sobre los azules de Eli

-¿Qué crees?-repitió su pregunta

-creo que deberías hablarlo con Aricce-san

Eli negó, rompió el contacto visual para seguir caminando

-ella se incomoda con el tema-respondió con calma-pero si es así…-dudó, porque si no era así ambas se estarían lastimando-nosotras… podríamos… no seriamos…-no encontró las palabras correctas, así que opto por guardar silencio.

Nozomi tampoco supo encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Ambas se miraron unos segundos para luego ver a lados opuesto, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-deberíamos salir de la duda-ofreció Nozomi-pero… si no es lo que pensamos…-Eli la miro, revelando temor en su mirada-deberíamos ignorar… estos sentimi hmm

Eli no la dejo terminar, la tomo del rostro y la beso, sin importarle que alguien las viera, o que algún conocido las descubriera, o peor aún, que alguna alumna las reconociera. No importaba nada de eso, no ahora, no con esos sentimientos que ambas sabían eran correspondidos.

Eli se separó solo unos centímetros, mirando fijamente las hermosas esmeraldas de Nozomi. La mayor por otro lado, evitaba la mirada de la rubia, aún estaba avergonzada por el beso.

-n-no lo vuelvas hacer Elichi-tomó más distancia, aun con la mirada insistente de Eli-no está bien

-pero…

-esto no está bien, Elichi-advirtió la mayor, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sabía que ese gesto lastimaba a Eli, pero cuando descubrieron y admitieron sus sentimientos, habían acordado no volver a besarse.

Claramente habían roto ese acuerdo varias veces, diciéndose cada vez que lo hacían que sería la última vez, pero ambas estaban llegado a un límite, y ahora no sabían cómo ignorar o persuadir esos sentimientos.

Nozomi prefería no pensar en ello, se convencía así misma que solo correspondía los besos por insistencia Eli, pero ella sabía que era lo que más quería, cada noche se acostaba pensando en Eli, y despertaba de la misma forma, incluso besaba a Eli cuando pensaba que ella dormía.

Por otro lado, Eli había decidido ignorar la voz de la razón, sabía que estaba mal, pero prefería aferrarse a la idea de que sus madres les habían mentido y ellas no eran hermanas. Pero también sabía que no podía obligar a Nozomi pensar de la misma forma, porque ni ella creía esa idea, solo era una forma de excusar sus acciones cuando besaba a Nozomi.

Aquello estaba mal.

-lo siento-respondió Eli, ahora sin verla. Miro hacia sus costados sintiéndose aliviada de que la calle estuviese vacía.

-no…-murmuro Nozomi-no donde nos pueden ver…

Al llegar a casa fueron recibidas por una relajada Arisa, quien descansaba tranquilamente sobre el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada a uno de los cojines, las piernas colgando por el respaldo y sus manos distraídas con el celular. Por su postura ambas imaginaron que sus madres no vendrían.

-¿y mamá?-pregunto Eli, al momento de entrar a la sala y sorprender a la menor, quien rápidamente se sentó correctamente en el mueble.

-tuvieron un viaje repentino-explico la menor-quizás vuelvan mañana por la noche…-la menor busco la mirada amable de Nozomi, porque Eli con los años se había vuelto demasiado estricta-… ¿puedo pasar la noche en casa de Yukiho-chan?

-no-Eli no le dio oportunidad a Nozomi a responder

-pero madres dijeron que Nozomi-one quedaría a cargo-reprocho la menor, Eli no contesto, era su última palabra así que subió a su habitación dejando a sus hermanas.

-no puedes hacerlo en días laborables-Nozomi tomo asiento al costado de la menor, acaricio con cariño su suave cabello rubio claro

-pero madres dijeron que saldríamos de viaje este fin de semana por las vacaciones de verano-se quejó la menor, haciendo un tierno mohín.

Nozomi no pudo evitar recordar a Eli cuando tenía su edad, solía ser bastante mimada y siempre quería salirse con la suya también.

-podríamos pedirles que Yukiho-chan nos acompañe-comento

La mirada triste de la menor ahora brillaba con intensidad.

-¿crees que acepten?-pregunto la menor, ansiosa por su respuesta

-porque no-se puso en pie-trata de convencer a Yukiho-chan para que nos acompañe, creo que Honoka-chan y sus amigas también harán un viaje

Apenas dijo estas palabras, la menor se apresuró en coger de nuevo su celular y proponérselo a su amiga castaña, para que no hiciera planes. Aunque las vacaciones comenzaban en solo unos días y quizás la menor de las Kouska ya tenía su propia agenda para las vacaciones.

-estaré arriba-informo Nozomi, saliendo de la sala, Arisa no respondió, miraba impaciente su celular

Soltó un largo suspiro antes de entrar a su habitación, quedaba al costado de la de Eli. Cuando ambas notaron lo "peligroso" que era que siguieran durmiendo juntas hablaron con sus madres para que cada una tuviese su espacio propio, había varias habitaciones que no tenían alguna función importante más que guardar muebles viejos, así que fue fácil ambientar dos habitaciones para ambas jóvenes, ahora la hermana menor de las Ayase dormía en la habitación que antes compartían.

-Nozomi-llamo Eli, cuando Nozomi ya había entrado a su habitación y se cambiaba de ropa. Afortunadamente para la mayor solo se había quitado el chaleco del uniforme y las medias.

-Elichi, ¿no te enseñaron a tocar?-pregunto la mayor con voz ligeramente severa, tratando de ignorar la mirada zafiro de su amiga que la recorría

-tu jamás tocas cuando entras a mi habitación-acuso la menor, olvidando la razón por la que había ido a buscar a Nozomi, pero tampoco importaba, entro a la habitación asegurándose de poner seguro.

-Elichi-protesto la mayor, empezando a ponerse nerviosa-¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-ya se me olvido-Eli no se molestó en recordar la razón por la que estaba ahí, quizás y lo había hecho intencional y no lo recordaba, no importaba, Nozomi había dicho que no lo podían hacer en público, pero ahora no debería haber problemas.

La rubia se acercó lentamente, revelando en su mirada lo que quería, Nozomi no dijo nada, tampoco la reprendió ni se quejó, solo la espero. Y cuando por fin quedaron frente a frente.

-Arisachi esta abajo-de nuevo Nozomi se mostraba nerviosa, y ligeramente temerosa

Eli no respondió, ambas sabían que la menor estaba distraído en la planta baja. Acaricio el rostro de Nozomi, con delicadeza y lentitud fue acercándose.

La mayor cerró los ojos, con fuerza, esperando algo que nunca llego.

-¿Elichi?-entreabrió un ojo, la menor estaba frente a ella, sonrojada, respiraba con fuerza pero ahora la miraba con timidez

-Arisa esta abajo-repitió las palabras de la mayor, aunque tenía demasiadas ganas, aunque había puesto seguro, no podía, no quería correr riegos.

-lo sé-sonrió la mayor aliviada-será mejor que salgas-se dio vuelta hacia uno de los mueble para buscar su ropa de cambio-¿Qué quieres cenar?

Eli la abrazo con fuerza, su mente ya no podía formular algo más coherente que estar cerca de la mujer que amaba.

-E-Eli…chi-detuvo el rostro de la rubia que quería bajar hasta su cuello-Arisa esta abajo y podría subir-le recordó, mostrándose de nuevo nerviosa, pero el rubor en sus mejillas solo motivaba a Eli-e-esto no esta... bi...

Con habilidad la giro y la beso, había esperado demasiado, aunque solo unos minutos atrás lo habían hecho en la calle, pero sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que probo los dulces labios de Nozomi.

-hmm… Eli-protesto la peli morada, separándose al segundo siguiente que Eli la beso, no dándole oportunidad a continuar

-solo un poco, Nozomi…-la mayor no pudo seguir rechazando esa mirada zafiro que la hipnotizaba.

Ambas se besaron, con el temor siempre presente de ser descubiertas.

.

-¿entonces podrás venir con nosotras?-pregunto la rubia, queriendo confirmar las palabras de su amiga castaña

-no habría problemas, pero ¿segura que está bien?-se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea-tus madres aun no te dan permiso

-mi hermana Nozomi-one me lo dio-respondió la menor con seguridad y positivismo

-b-bien, pero me confirmas de todas formas si te dieron permiso, sino tendré que ir con mi hermana y sus amigas-lo último lo dijo soltando un pesado suspiro, como si la idea no fuera mucho de su agrado

-¿ira…Umi-senpai?-pregunto la rubia, agradeciendo de estar hablando con Yukiho por celular, sino habría visto su notorio sonrojo.

-aun no es nuestra senpai-le recordó Yukiho, con ligero tono bromista, y algo más que la joven rubia no pudo identificar-todos los años van de viaje las tres, aunque creo que esta vez van con tres kouhais y una senpai… , creo que también invitaron a tus hermanas, aún están haciendo planes

-¿te han invitado?-preguntaba ahora la menor, mostrando cierta emoción, y quizás esperanzada con la posibilidad de colarse, aunque las probabilidades eran mínimas. Para empezar sus madres no la dejarían, y aunque las jóvenes también fueran amigas de sus hermanas, probablemente Eli también se opondría.

-s-si-respondió con ligero temor la castaña-pero si tus madres aceptan que vaya con ustedes iré-se apresuró en explicar y dejarlo claro, sabiendo quizás la razón del interés de Arisa.

-aún queda tiempo-respondía la Ayase menor con ligera duda

Yukiho ya no tuvo oportunidad de responder. Se escuchó la voz de la hija mayor de la familia Kousaka, luego de un intercambio de palabras empezó una pequeña riña entre ambas castañas, una que Arisa no logro entender bien, pero con tantos años siendo amiga de Yukiho ya se había acostumbrado a esas interrupciones.

-se lo consultare a Nozomi-one-corto la llamada y se puso en pie, deseando hablar con su hermana peli morada sobre la posibilidad de irse esas vacaciones con su sempai Umi y sus amigas.

Quizás si Nozomi intercedía por ella las posibilidades podrían aumentar a su favor, no perdía nada tampoco con intentarlo, pensando esto se dispuso a buscarla.

.

-espe… ¡Elichi!-protesto la mayor al sentir una mano ajena perderse bajo su falda-n-no…-se quejó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y cogiendo a tiempo esa mano traviesa.

Pero la rubia no le hizo caso, era más fuerte y quizás un poco más rápida. No se detendría, no ahora que tenía a Nozomi bajo de ella, estaban solas, o relativamente solas.

-Nozomi-murmuro contra los labios de la mayor, sus labios se rozaban, aunque siempre tenía ganas de ellos prefirió bajar a su cuello.

La mayor soltó un quejido, sus manos estaban aferradas a los hombros de Eli, aun haciendo algo de fuerza para quitarla de encima, pero lo cierto es que no hacía mucho esfuerzo por apartarla.

Eli podía ver su nerviosismo en esas esmeraldas, así como su ansiedad, Nozomi quería aquello tanto como ella.

Paso con cuidado y cariño sus labios sobre esa piel blanca y suave. Sabía que Nozomi siempre fue sensible en el cuello, aprovecho esto para molestarla un poco. Sus manos seguían jugueteando entre sus faldas, pero aún no se atrevía a tocarla directamente, solo rozaba de vez en cuando la cálida piel de la mayor, pero estaba siendo cuidadosa y precavida, no quería presionar el momento, porque ella sabía que en cualquier momento una de las dos lo detendría.

La mayor se tensó al sentir la mano de Eli acariciar su muslo, contuvo otro quejido y suspiro mordiendo su labio inferior, aunque Arisa estuviese abajo no podrían correr riesgos de ser escuchadas, y tampoco quería darle el gusto a la rubia, quien seguía molestando la piel de su cuello con gentiles y lentos besos. Sentía sus mejillas arder, cerro fuertemente los ojos y espero, sabía que Eli la molestaría un rato y luego se calmaría.

-Nozomi-hablo con voz ligeramente ronca, algo que estremeció a la mayor, aunque aún se negaba a demostrarlo-Nozomi-ahora su voz sonó como una protesta, una protesta amable.

-¡E-Elichi!-Nozomi trato de aparta la mano de la menor una vez más, pero esto solo provoco que ella subiera un poco más, y siguiera explorando aquel nuevo territorio.

-estas caliente-murmuro contra su oído, ambas siendo conscientes que la mayor también tenía debilidad allí-tu piel quema…-se burló, sonrojando más a la mayor, quien se removía bajo de la rubia, pero aun sin hacer muchos esfuerzos de apartarla.

-Arisa esta abajo-le recordó, aunque sabía que la información tardaría en llegar a la mente nublada de la menor, su mirada seguía siendo oscura e intensa.

-¿Quién?-pregunto confundida, volviendo a retomar los besos en su mandíbula, cuello y mas abajo.

La otra mano de Eli no pudo quedarse quieta mucho tiempo, aunque la usaba para sostenerse y no dejar que Nozomi cargara con su peso, ya no pudo mantenerla allí. Astutamente empezó a perderse bajo la blusa de verano de la peli morada, no tardo nada en tocar una suave y cálida, casi caliente, piel.

Nozomi soltó otro suspiro, aun tratando de reprimirlos. Eli disfrutaba de esos suaves sonidos que lograba escuchar de la mayor, no podía darse el lujo de pedir más.

-n-no subas tanto-reprocho la mayor, tratando de detener la mano que subía por su abdomen. A causa de lo holgada que le quedaba la blusa, Eli no tendría mucho problema en llegar a otra parte sensible de su cuerpo, y el que tampoco tuviese prisa era una tortura mayor.

-¿Por qué no?-se hizo la desentendida, deteniéndose a solo unos centímetros de su objetivo, disfrutando de la rápida y agitada respiración de la mayor, aunque trataba de moderarlo era algo que no podría disimular como su voz, también encontró lindo su sonrojo, aunque parte del dorso de la mano de Nozomi le impedía apreciar ese hermoso rostro.

-Elichi…-trato de hablar, pero le estaba costando hacerlo, y más mantener su mirada conectada con esos intensos zafiros que la devoraban y miraban burlones-t-tu mano… n-no ahí…ghmm…

Nozomi se cubrió el rostro, reprimiendo apenas otro quejido al sentir la mano surda de Eli sobre su pecho, la otra mano tampoco se quedaba quieta, frotaba con calma sus muslos, subiendo en ocasiones, tentándola, pero luego regresando a una zona segura.

-¿Dónde no?-volvió a burlarse, eran pocas las veces que podía molestar a Nozomi así, quizás disfrutaría de esto un poco mas antes de detenerse.

-¡Elichi!

Sin poder prevenirlo Eli quedo bajo la mayor, siendo devorada ahora ella por esas hermosas y oscuras esmeraldas que la estremecían.

-¿No-Nozomi?...-trato de apartarla, pero Nozomi sostuvo sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza

-Elichi llego muy lejos-y aunque trataba de ser intimidante, no tuvo mucho efecto. Eli estaba distraída mirando parte de su sujetador, y lo poco que este le dejaba ver-¿d-dónde estás mirando Elichi?-Trato de separarse y poner orden, pero Eli aún no se lo permitiría.

La rubia la rodeo con sus brazos y la mantuvo allí, sobre ella, ahora sin besos ni caricias insinuantes, solo compartiendo calor y respiraciones.

-hueles bien, Nozomi-murmuro Eli, olfateando el cuello de Nozomi, pero sin intenciones de mas

-eso sonó raro Elichi-susurro con calma, regresando su respiración a la normalidad.

Sabían que deberían tener más cuidado, no solo corrían el riesgo de ser descubiertas, sino que además podrían perder el control en cualquier momento, esto ultimo era mas difícil para ambas. Quizás el hecho de ser algo prohibido lo hacia mas tentativo.

-raro porque-se quejó la menor, mostrando un tierno mohín, uno que Nozomi solo tenía permitido ver-es la verdad-se había separado un poco para mirar los hermosos turquesa de Nozomi, pero de nuevo empezó a olfatear cerca de su cuello, para corroborar sus palabras-hueles a lirios-olfateo un poco más-lirios dulces

Nozomi solo sonrió, sin preocuparse esta vez de ocultar su rubor. Movió su rostro para poder depositar un tierno beso en la frente de la menor.

-debe ser el perfume-susurro, sintiéndose ligeramente nerviosa por las manos traviesas de Eli, las cuales en ocasiones bajaban amenazando con llegar más abajo de su espalda.

-tu no usas perfumo-le recordó la menor, volviendo a unir miradas, pero el contacto duro solo unos segundos, ambas bajaron las miradas hasta pasarse en los labios de la otra-es tu aroma natural…-revelaba ansiedad en su voz, pero también control.

-eso puede sonar pervertido, Elichi-se burló la mayor, tratando de sonreír, pero se sentía ansiosa por los labios dulces de Eli.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Eli, aprovechando que la mayor estaba distraída se atrevió a bajar las manos, sorprendiendo a Nozomi y obligándola a soltar un suave quejido.

-¡Elichi!-protesto, tratando de separarse, pero al igual que minutos atrás, no lo hizo con mucho esfuerzo-saca tu mano de ahí-advirtió al menos

-no quiero-se burló la menor, sacándole la lengua

Tuvo que parar cuando Nozomi le dio una mordida suave en la clavícula, aunque fue amable le dejo una leve marca, que al menos duraría un día.

-¡Nozomi!-fue su turno de protestar, a lo que ahora fue la mayor quien se burló y le saco la lengua.

-Arisachi no tardara en subir-volvió a recordarle a la rubia, sabiendo que esta vez si la escucharía.

La menor empezó a reflejar preocupación en su mirada, aunque haya puesto seguro no podían corres riesgos.

-tienes razón-la libero de sus brazos, dejando por fin a la mayor ponerse en pie

-me despeinaste Elichi-Nozomi trato de arreglar sus coletas, pero como si no hubiesen tenido suficiente, Eli otra vez la abrazo.

Ahora ambas permanecían sentadas en la cama de Nozomi

-estas muy cariñosa-apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de las cálidas caricias de la menor en su rostro.

-no me has dejado acercar los últimos días-volvió hacer un mohín que debilito el corazón firme de la mayor

-no podemos correr riesgos con nuestras madres patrullando por las noches-le recordó-se nota que tienen mucho trabajo-comento más para ella que para la rubia, ligeramente pensativa al recordar las voces y pasos en las noches.

-¿realmente crees que trabajan?-Eli se separó un poco, lo suficiente para que sus miradas volvieran a unirse.

-ya lo hemos hablado, Elichi-trato de cerrar el tema, pero la rubia se veía decidida a no dejarlo pendiente otra vez

-pero aun no me dices lo que piensas-reprocho

-Nozomi-one-Nozomi agradeció que su hermana menor interviniera, no quería decir lo que pensaba porque tampoco tenía claras sus ideas, una parte de ella quería creer que Eli tenía razón y sus madres les habían mentido para protegerlas, pero otra parte, una más temerosa e insegura, le decía que saldrían lastimadas si aquello no eran más que deseos de ambas, deseos de no querer ver la realidad-¿Por qué tienes seguro?

Ambas se miraron nerviosa, Eli fue la primera en ponerse en pie y arreglar su condición, también estaba un poco despeina, y su uniforme algo arrugado.

-lo siento…-miro a Eli, esperando que se le ocurriera algo para decir, porque ella era mala mintiendo.

La menor negó, un poco desesperada porque tampoco era muy buena improvisando, y menos bajo tanta presión.

-Elichi se hizo algo y le da vergüenza que la vean

Eli se golpeó en la frente, pensando que mejor hubiese sido ella la que hablara. Ambas tuvieron una pequeña discusión de miradas, donde se reprochaban mutuamente lo que la otra estaría pensando.

-¿Qué te hiciste one-chan?-aunque estaba con seguro Arisa seguía intentando abrir la puerta

-n-nada-respondió nerviosa, mirando acusadora a Nozomi antes de quitar el seguro y abrir la puerta-s-solo…-fue su turno de buscar la mirada de Nozomi, para que continuara con la mentira

-algo le pico abajo del cuello-respondió Nozomi, con una sonrisa nerviosa y gestos forzados

-¿y eso te da vergüenza?-pregunto la menor confundida, afortunadamente la densidad de las rubias venia de familia, así que no detecto la mentira-a ver-se puso en puntillas para tratar de ver más de cerca, podía ver una ligera mancha rojiza pero no parecía nada serio ni peligroso-¿Qué te pico?, ¿quieres un beso?

-un bicho-respondió la rubia mayor mas nerviosa, mirando de forma severa a Nozomi, de todas las mentiras ¿Por qué tuvo que mencionar la marca que le dejo minutos atrás?, aunque su pequeña hermana no lo entendiera eso no evitaba que se sintiera avergonzada y culpable si llegaba a manchar la mente pura de Arisan-n-no es nada, no t-te preocupes

-¿Qué quieren cenar?-interrumpió Nozomi antes de que Arisa hiciera otra pregunta.

Ambas rubias se miraron emocionadas, Nozomi cocinaba realmente deliciosa y solía cumplir sus antojos, era otra de las ventajas cuando sus madres salían de viaje.

-¡sorpréndenos!-respondieron a la vez ambas rubias. Ambas olvidando la razón por la que estaban allí.

.

.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la pequeña canasta de regalos, y más por ese tierno mohín que Eli trataba de disimular, tratando de ignorar los dulces que sobresalían.

-sabes que puedes comerlos, ¿verdad?-pregunto con un ligero tono burlón, ese que causaba nervios en la menor, lo sabía, y era más divertido si Eli trataba de negarlo

-no tengo hambre-respondió su media hermana, inflando más las mejillas, mirando de reojo algunos chocolates que resaltaban de entre todos sus obsequios.

Nozomi solo pudo sonreír ante la respuesta infantil de la menor, estaba claro que era algo que quería.

-¿segura?-insistió, queriendo burlarse un poco más de la rubia.

Las mejillas de la menor solo se inflaron más, ahora la miraba con ojos brillosos y un tierno sonrojo.

-si me lo como sería como aceptar sus sentimientos-respondió la menor, ya no tratando de ocultar sus mohínes o expresiones infantiles, unos que solo Nozomi tenía permitido ver.

-ellas saben que no aceptarías sus sentimientos-respondió con calma, jugando con una carta de tarot-pero ellas aun así querían dártelos como muestra de su cariño, está bien comerlos si los recibiste

La menor solo se ruborizo más, ahora evitaba su mirada, su respiración era un poco agitada, algo que preocupo a Nozomi.

-¿eso está bien para ti?-volvió a tener sobre ella esos intensos azules-quiero decir… ¿no te molesta que reciba obsequios?

Nozomi la miro confundida, pero termino por sonreír, ciertamente la situación entre ambas no era la más clara, pero algo que si podía asegurar eran los sentimientos que compartian

-Elichi me quiere a mí, así que… no hay problema…-aunque sintió como su pulso aumentaba y sus mejillas quemaban, eso no evito que empezara a preocuparse, incluso ponerse triste-… esto solo es entre las dos Elichi, pero… creo que ya es tiempo de dejarlo…

Eli no la escucho, o no quiso hacerlo, volvió su atención al papeleo, era el último día laborable, tenían que dejar todo listo si querían disfrutar bien sus vacaciones.

-Elichi-insistió la mayor, pero una vez más Eli la ignoro-Elichi-soltó un suspiro volviendo también a su trabajo-esto no está bien...

-si está bien para ti y para mí, entonces está bien-respondió Eli, sin despegar su mirada de los documentos

-no es correcto-murmuro la mayor, queriendo dar por finalizada la charla. Estaban llegando a un camino sin salida, y no aclarar lo que eran podría traerles más problemas, incluso podrían llegar a lastimarse.

-Nozomi-Eli dejo los documentos, en un movimiento ligeramente brusco-sé que esto está mal, pero… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer entonces?

-dejar de…

-eso jamás pasara-sentencio la menor. Poniéndose en pie y abrazando a Nozomi por atrás-no renunciare a ti Nozomi

Nozomi volvió a suspirar, sintiendo el agradable aroma de la menor, acaricio con cariño las manos de Eli que rodeaban su cuello.

-yo tampoco quiero hacerlo… pero Elichhm-no pudo oponerse mucho a los labios de la menor... ni cuando profundizo el beso-Elichi-protesto cuando la menor empezó a bajar sus besos

-lo siento-se separó la menor, un poco agitado, ruborizada y con la mirada arrepentida-lo siento…-repitió, acariciando su rostro, tratando de ocultar un par de lágrimas. Era demasiado doloroso para ambas.

Eli camino hasta la ventana para abrirla, y refrescarse con la cálida brisa de verano, necesitaba calmarse, no podía seguir así. Sabia que estaba mal, sabia que aferrarse a la idea de no ser hermanos ya no era suficiente, estaba presionando a Nozomi, pero ¿que podía hacer?... no quería renunciar a ese sentimiento.

-Elichi…-susurro Nozomi, poniéndose en pie también, ahora siendo ella quien la abrazaba por atrás. Apoyó su rostro a la espalda de la menor-hablemos con nuestras madres…

Sintió en sus brazos como Eli se tensaba, la menor trató de girarse, pero no se lo permitió.

-que dices Nozomi-susurro, revelando nerviosismo en su voz-eso no estaría… bien

-lo que hacemos no está bien

-pero te gusta-cambio el tema y el humor de la conversación.

Nozomi se apartó, ligeramente sonrojada por las burlonas palabras de la menor, ahora se giraba y la miraba con confianza. Cerró los ojos al sentir las suaves caricias de Eli en sus mejillas.

-te gusta, ¿no?-pregunto, con ligero tono provocativo pero también inseguro.

Nozomi sonrió, sonrojada pero mirando de frente a Eli, no podía ocultar ese hecho aunque quisiera. Acaricio las manos de Eli, que aun sostenían su rostro, movió ligeramente su rostro para besar ambas manos.

-supongo que Elichi lo hace bien-se burló ahora ella, rompiendo el contacto visual y físico, volviendo a tomar asiento-aún tenemos trabajo.

-deberíamos decirles…

.

.

-… somos pareja

Habían dicho que tenían algo importante que decirles, estaban reunidas en la sala, disfrutando de una calurosa reunión de familia, porque aun con ventiladores el calor de verano estaba presente.

No le habían dado mucha importancia, imaginaron que serían los planes para esa semana en Okinawa, sumado a esto la invitada de Arisa.

-…¿Qué?-pregunto la menor de la familia, la joven rubia miraba sorprendida a ambas mujeres que toda su vida había considerado como madres.

Por otro lado, Nozomi y Eli cruzaron miradas, ambas no tan sorprendidas con la noticia, pero sin poder ocultar su ansiedad por más información, porque aun con esas palabras, necesitaban escuchar toda la verdad, realmente lo necesitaban casi como respirar.

-Nazami y yo somos pareja-volvió a repetir la madre rubia, mirando en especial a sus dos hijas. Arisa bajo la vista, asimilando las palabras, pero Eli, su hija mayor solo la observaba, pidiendo con su mirada azul que continuara, podía ver el deseo en su mirada por saber toda la verdad detrás de esas palabras, porque estaba claro que había más, mucho más, y quizás tendría que omitir algunas cosas para proteger la inocencia de sus hijas.

-eso significa…-Nozomi tomo la palabra, sin poder ya ocultar su ansiedad por esa respuesta, esa respuesta que la había torturado tanto a ella como a Eli los últimos años-que… Elichi y yo…

-siempre pensé que lo eran-interrumpió la menor de las Ayase, ahora mirando a ambas mujeres curiosa y confundida-desde que tengo memoria Nazami mamá me ha tratado como a otra hija… y bueno… no se ven como…-un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas-… no se ven como solo amigas…-busco con la mirada a sus hermanas, pensando que ellas también lo veían así-¿verdad?

Tanto Eli como Nozomi volvieron a cruzar miradas, dándose cuenta de lo ciegas e inseguras que habían sido todo ese tiempo, la pequeña Arisa acababa de decir lo obvio, como algo tan obvio, algo que siempre estuvo ahí, ¿Por qué no lo habían visto?... por miedo.

Era irónico, pensar que la menor y la más inocente de la familia siempre había tenido la respuesta.

-entonces…-esta vez Eli tomo la palabra-¿Nozomi y yo no somos hermanas?-quizás esa pregunta revelaría su relación con Nozomi, pero ya no podía resistir tanta incertidumbre, aunque su hermana menor acababa de resolverles la duda, aun necesitaba escucharlo de sus madres.

Esta vez fue el turno de ambas adultas de cruzar miradas, era una extraña comunicación que aun las jóvenes no lograban descifrar, sus madres podían quedarse viendo por horas, las jóvenes sabían que lograban comunicarse de esa forma, pero seguía pareciéndoles extraño.

-no-respondió Nazami-no comparten sangre

-pero crecieron como hermanas-completo Aricee, ligeramente confundida por la pregunta, temiendo que esto influyera en la relación de sus hijas.

-bueno, ustedes siempre fueron mis madres y ellas mis hermanas-señalo Arisa tranquila. Algo que los Tojo envidiaban eran esas respuestas despreocupadas de las rubias.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron, aliviadas de que la menor de la familia lo haya aceptado y tomado bien, ahora se mostraban preocupadas por lo que Nozomi y Eli pensarían.

Lo cierto es que ambas jóvenes no sabían cómo responder, estaba confundidas, aliviadas, felices… tenían un conflicto de sentimientos en su interior, pero sin duda predominaba la felicidad.

-lo cierto es que también lo sospechábamos-Nozomi respondió ante la expectante mirada de las adultas-me alegra saber que así es y son felices-aunque aun tenia algunas dudas sobre el pasado de sus madres, no queria arruinar el momento.

Nazami se puso en pie para abrazar a su hija, sintiéndose orgullosa de su madurez y comprensión, por otro lado, Aricee aun esperaba la respuesta de Eli.

La rubia solo rasco su cabeza, mostrándose nerviosa y ligeramente incomoda, ¿Qué pensaran sus madres cuando sepan su relación con Nozomi?, solo podía pensar en ello, y le preocupaba que aun no siendo hermanas no lo aprobaran.

-me siento feliz por ambas-tuvo que responder, porque se sentía más avergonzada que tanto su madre como hermana la miraran, esperando su respuesta- p-por… ¿Por qué no lo habían dicho antes?... creo que lo habríamos entendido.

Nazami se separó de su hija, quien siendo casi una mujer seguía emocionándose con sus abrazos, cruzo miradas una vez más con la madre rubia.

-para protegerlas-respondió la mujer peli morada

.

.

Escucho otro suspiro salir de sus labios, era la tercera, así que esta vez ya no lo ignoro. Despejo su vista del mar, lo poco que podía ver por la oscuridad, y observo esas cálidas esmeraldas.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto suavemente, tomando la mano de la mayor, sabiendo que no había riesgos, porque además de ser las únicas que estaban acampando allí, era lo suficiente oscuro dándoles así mayor privacidad.

-¿crees que lo acepten?-respondió con temor, correspondiendo el contacto de sus manos sobre la arena. Ambas estaba sentadas, apoyadas en la otra con un delgado cobertor sobre sus hombros, a un par de metros de ellas había una carpa.

Se supone que acamparía toda la familia junta, pero sus madres optaron por quedarse en el hotel a última hora, al parecer tenían algo de trabajo pendiente y aprovecharían esa noche para estar libres los siguientes días. En cuando Arisa y Yukiho, dormían profundamente en una de las habitaciones, aunque fueron las más animadas en eso de la acampada, pero sus cuerpos estaban rendidos luego de esa intensa mañana en que la aprovecharon para jugar, bañarse y competir.

-incluso si no lo hacen no importa-respondió con seguridad Eli, usando su mano libre para acariciar el rostro de su… ¿hermana?, ¿amiga?... ¿Qué eran?-nosotras… podemos estar juntas-se vio obligada a desviar la vista ante esas confundidas esmeraldas-quiero decir… ya sabes… nosotras no somos…

Quedaron en silencio, Eli volvió a buscar la cálida mirada de Nozomi, ella la miraba confundida, nerviosa y ligeramente avergonzada, al parecer percatándose también de eso, de lo que ahora eran.

-¿q-que seremos ahora?-pregunto con timidez la mayor

-nosotras ya no somos hermanas…-Eli respiraba con fuerza, ¿Qué le pasaba?, había besado varias veces a Nozomi, habían hecho muchas cosas, ¿Por qué le daba vergüenza?-ahora… nosotras podríamos…

Cubrió su rostro rojo con ambas manos, era realmente vergonzoso, aun cuando ambas sabían que se gustaban, ¿Por qué sentía tanta vergüenza?

Nozomi empezó a reír, mirando atenta a la rubia, quien salía de su escondite para verla con un ligero mohín.

-no te burles-se quejó la rubia, inflando más las mejillas-… es vergonzoso

-¿lo es?-ahora ella acaricio el rostro de la rubia, sosteniendo con ambas manos su bello rostro-¿Qué quieres que seamos, Elichi?... ¿n-no… novi?-fue su turno de ruborizarse, ahora comprendía la vergüenza repentina de la menor.

Esta vez la menor sonrió, disfrutando del lindo sonrojo en las mejillas de su…

-es lo que quiero-acaricio ambas manos que aun sostenían su rostro, tratando de mantener su mirada azul sobres esos brillantes turquesa-… ¿tú quieres... ser mi novia?

La mayor se sonrojo más, apenas logrando sostenes la mirada zafiro de la menor. Bajo unos segundos la mirada, sintiendo como sus mejillas quemaban.

-s-si quiero Eli… chi-volvió a conectar miradas, la menor estaba igual o quizás un poco más avergonzada, la miraba sin reaccionar, realmente habían esperado demasiado para esto.

Decidió tomar la iniciativa al ver que la menor aun no respondía. Acerco su rostro al de Eli, a unos escasos centímetros la menor reacciono correspondiendo el tímido beso.

-entonces… ¿somos… no-novias?-pregunto Eli luego de ese corto contacto, pero sus rostros permanecían aún cerca, lo suficiente para sentir la tibia respiración de la otra.

-si Elichi-respondió con una hermosa sonrisa, esas que Eli adoraba se las dedicara solo a ella-a partir de ahora Elichi es mi novia.

La idea hizo más que feliz a la rubia, no sabía como demostrar esa felicidad, bajo su mirada a los rosados labios de la mayor, ahora nada impedía que se besaran. Volvió acercarse para besarla pero…

-pero si nunca fuimos hermanas-se separó confundida, dejando a Eli con las ganas-¿Qué fuimos?-se preguntó, acariciándose con el índice su mentón, burlándose internamente de la menor-¿amigas con derecho?-le pregunto, como si ella tuviese la respuesta

La menor no se molestó en pensar una respuesta, tomó el rostro de Nozomi queriendo intentarlo de nuevo.

-no me gusta cómo suena eso-Nozomi volvió a separarse, sonriendo de forma juguetona, tentando más a la rubia-quizás siempre fuimos novias, hacíamos lo que una pareja hace

-¿Cómo qué?-le siguió el juego la menor, a regañadientes

-besarnos por ejemplo-respondió con ligera duda-pensábamos que estaba mal al ser hermanas, pero si no lo somos entonces estaba bi… hmm

Eli no iba a resistir mucho, y ahora que si podía hacerlo, sabiendo que ya no era algo prohibido, la besó, no dándole la oportunidad a Nozomi para separarse, la rodeo con sus brazos atrayéndola más a su cuerpo. Se sorprendió ligeramente que Nozomi terminara dominando. La mayor termino sentada sobre sus piernas, rodeo su cuello y profundizo el beso.

-No-Nozomi…-se separó agitada, sorprendida de la astucia de la mayor.

-ahora puedo asegurar que Elichi siempre fue mía-se burló la mayor, dando besos cortos en los labios de Eli

-entonces tú también lo fuiste para mí-respondió la menor, aun agitada

Nozomi sonrió, volvió acortar la distancia, esta vez tomándolo con calma.

-¿deberíamos decirles?-pregunto la peli morada al momento de separarse

-podríamos-llevo su mano derecha al rostro de la mayor, aparto un pequeño mechón de su rostro-pero no importa si lo aceptan o no-aclaró-tu y yo estaremos juntas

-siempre lo hemos estado-se burló Nozomi-al menos desde los cinco años-le recordó

Eli volvió a besarla, Nozomi tenía razón, siempre habían estado juntas, quizás no como novias, pero realmente los títulos no eran tan importantes, solo sus sentimientos, y ahora podrían demostrarlos con libertad.

.

.

.


End file.
